sailor moon la ultima batalla el sol vs la luna
by sailor tierra
Summary: tokio de cristal esta cerca y serena y las demas sailor tienen kque enfrentar su ultima batalla, muchos secretos saldran a luz y una profecia... esta a punto de cumplirse... serena y darien tendran que enfrentar su ultima prueba de amor y demostrar ke estan hechos el uno para el otro
1. introduccion

Declamier: Los personajes pertenecen a la original Naoko Takeushi, la historia es de mi total invención.

Bueno aquí esta la historia ya actualizada y atando cabos sueltos…

Espero que les guste esta nueva introducción ya esto es para despejar algunas dudas…

**SAILOR MOON LA ÚLTIMA BATALLA**

**El sol vs la luna**

**Introducción**

**Planeta tierra mil años en el pasado…**

**Por un momento todo fue paz y tranquilidad hasta que su estrella perdió su brillo el destino no quiso el sol brillara con intensidad…**

**La luna era ahora la estrella con mayor esplendor… **

**Pero su brillo pronto se opacaría…**

**Endymión- susurro su avente la joven princesa- pronto estaremos juntos toda la eternidad. El joven príncipe la abrazo hacia el y beso su frente.**

**Gemini, mi hermosa estela de fuego… pronto muy pronto solo estaremos nosotros- disiento esto beso su cuello- ya deseo que seas mi esposa.**

**Pero Endymión – susurro con una sonrisa- aun hay que esperar que mi prima y tu hermana vuelvan de Andros para poder casarnos.**

**Es verdad aun es necesario que vuelven me pregunto como estarán… **

**Planeta Andros**

**Esta es la ultima prueba mis niñas- dijo seria una mujer de cabellos rojos como la sangre- pero antes quiero que entiendan esto las cinco… a partir de que tomen posesión de sus reinos cada una de ustedes dependerá de cada una… pesto que las cinco formaran una… una será la vida… otra la luz… otra el corazón… una mas el tiempo, y la ultima la oscuridad. Llera el momento en que sus vidas dejaran de ser de ustedes y sean del universo espero que les pregunto… aun quieren dar la ultima prueba?- miro a las cinco chicas que estaban frente a ella-**

**Las cinco jóvenes se miraron entre si… y con voz firme exclamaron- aceptamos!**

**Si ese es su deseo entres pues a la ultima prueba- susurro la peli roja- gran infinity cuidas a mis cinco princesas…**

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA LUNA**

**Madre un no entiendo por que solo ellas cinco aun no vuelven…- pregunto preocupado un joven de cabellos dorados y ojos celestes.**

**Hijo mío la última prueba de infinity es la más importante y solo las cinco elegidas podrán superarla… y enfrentar la última profecía- dijo preocupada una mujer de cabellos plateados y ojos lilas que tenía en su frente el emblema de la luna.- "esa profecía que habla de Ti hijo mío… esa que no me deja dormir pensando en que tu puedes ser ese traidor…""esa profecía que habla de Ti hijo mío… esa que no me deja dormir pensando en que tu puedes ser ese traidor…"**


	2. capitulo 1 RECUERDOS DE UN MUNDO FELIZ

**CAPITULO 1- RECUERDOS DE UN MUNDO FELIZ**

**Han pasado casi tres años desde aquella terrible pelea con galaxia, nuestras queridas sailor ahora son chicas normales o por lo menos eso piensan ellas…**

**Son casi las tres de la madrugada la Srta. Serena tsukino duerme profundamente hasta que…**

**-serenity… serenity…- susurra una voz melodiosa de una joven**

**- quien eres?- responde serena**

**-serenity… la luz del sol no debe eclipsarse… el destino no está escrito a un… - susurra**

**- Eso te refieres - pregunta ansiosa calma**

**- el sol volverá por lo que cree que la luna le robo…- anuncia la voz**

**- no entiendo explícate?- suplica serena**

**- solo la tierra le puede convencer de lo contrario…- susurra**

**- la tierra?- dice serena confundida**

**- el último eclipse se aproxima… y… aquel que traiciono a su sangre volverá…- sentencio- serenity… protege a la tierra… solo la luz del sol podrá ayudarte... cuida a en-dy-mion…**

**-Espera ...-grito sereno esperaaa **

**-serena, serena…- grita luna asustada tratando de despertarla.**

**-lunaaa- susurra serena afligida esa hermosa voz solo la llamaba cuando ella necesitaba fuerzas para luchar, para darle animo- lunaaa… lo siento- contesta levantándose- fue solo una pesadilla. (O por lo menos eso espero, esa voz nunca me engañaría)- piensa mientras se dirige a su balcón donde la luna llena brilla con todo su esplendor.**

**MIENTRAS EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE EL PRINCIPE DE LA TIERRA**

**Darién sueña con la tierra de hace mil años… donde la tierra es hermosa **

**Darién se ve en un jardín hermoso lleno de rosas y una joven de cabello negro como la noche y vestido blanco está observando un bello rosal…**

**-entonces es cierto te vas- dice Darién pero como Endimión príncipe de la tierra**

**- lo lamento sé que es un momento duro para ti- dice la joven la cual tiene una voz melodiosa levantándose y girando hacia el- pero debo ir solo así podre proteger este planeta- susurra mientras levanta su mirada.**

**Darién la ve su rostro le demuestra tristeza sus ojos son de café intenso y le brindan una paz que el recordaba- por favor no me dejes ellas ya no están aquí- dice afligido- por favor**

**Ella sonríe se acerca a él le toma de la mano- te prometo que volveré- dice mientras le aprieta la mano- solo hazme un favor- suplica- no creas en todo lo que te digan… - le besa la frente y se va- yo siempre estaré contigo…adiós.**

**En ese momento Darién se despierta sobre saltado que fue ese sueño a caso un recuerdo. Un confundido Darién se levanta y va hacia su mirador y observa el cielo…**

**EN EL TEMPLO DE ATENA GRACIA…**

**Una mujer de piel blanca como el mármol, cabello negro y profundos ojos azules observa el escudo de la diosa y en él se refleja Darién…**

**- el tiempo ha llegado…- susurra para sí misma- debo irme… antes de que el despierte- dice mientras un joven de cabellos dorados se ve reflejado en el escudo- esta vez… no dañaras a ninguno de ellos lo juro...-una lagrima rueda por su mejilla – adiós Endimión.**

**Y desaparece convertida en un halo de luz hacia el cielo…**

**MIENTRAS EN TODO EL MUNDO TODOS OBSERVAN LA HERMOSA ESTRELLA FUGAZ QUE APARECE EN EL FIRMAMENTO…**

**LONDRES, INGLATERRA**

**Una joven de cabello dorado como el sol y destellos rojizos caminaba por la universidad… un tanto intranquila.**

**Naboru!- grito una joven de cabellos negros…**

**Hola Elizabeth- sonrió intranquila.**

**Una joven te esta buscando- sonrió su amiga- esta en la entrada de la facultad junto con las hermanas Bubois.**

"**Las hermanas Bubois… siempre que veo a esas chicas tengo la extraña sensación de que ya las conozco pero no recuerdo de donde"**

**Naboru... naboru- le habla su amiga mientras le pasaba una mano por el rostro.**

**Perdón me decías...- sonrió apenada.**

**Hay amiga estas muy rara- dijo preocupada- mira te veo después de clases y me cuentas esta bien- sonrió y se alejo del lugar.**

**La joven rubia se acerco lentamente hacia el lugar que su amiga le había indicado ahí encontró a las cuatro jóvenes…**

**Me buscaban-dijo un tanto insegura**

**Si. La miro una de ellas- vengan a acompáñame- susurro y empezó a caminar hacia el bosque... **

**Sin decir nada naboru les sigue las otras tres chicas están en silencio nadie decía nada hasta que llegaron a los mas profundo del bosque… a naboru le dio un ataque de nervios…**

**-quien eres y que es lo que quieres?- dijo naboru visiblemente a terrada**

**- soy la sombra del corazón de la tierra- dijo una joven de piel blanca como el mármol de ojos verdes y mirada tierna- soy lady atenea**

**- que es lo que quieres de nosotras?- pregunto alba**

**- su ayuda...- susurro**

**- nuestra ayuda- dijeron a corro cleo y Grecia**

**- si su ayuda mi señora la diosa ATENEA la diosa de la sabiduría y guardiana del planeta Andros me ha mandado a devolverles lo que les fue quitado...- aseguró la joven que lucia una toga griega corta en color gris oscuro y unas sandalias doradas.**

**- lo que nos fue quitado- murmuro naboru**

**- si esto...- de la mano de la joven emergió una luz mientras la cuatro jóvenes su frían un fuete dolor de cabeza cada una poco a poco recordó momentos de su vida pasada momentos en los que ellas eran conocidas como las sailor del fuego eterno...**

**-que me has hecho atenea?- dijo naboru con lagrimas en los ojos**

**- solo devolverte lo que apolo te quito- susurro- y lo que tu con tu vanidad perdiste**

**- no entiendo- dijo cleo**

**- apolo les quito la vida pero Andrómeda se las devolvió - dijo ella preocupada- ahora yo les devuelvo lo que perdieron hace mil años para que cumplan con su misión**

**- Cuando en esta Endymion - Exigió saber naboru**

**- Endimión estuvo a tu lado en esta vida y lo perdiste por tu soberbia- dijo molesta lady atenea- ahora solo concéntrate en encontrar apolo, ya que el es tu peor amenaza.**

**- Y serenidad - cuestiono**

**- la princesa serenity esta bien...- murmuro- recuerda tu deber es encontrar apolo entendiste**

**- No. - grito naboru-ella me robo Endymion ... Ella ... mando asesionarme Apolo!**

**-jamás!- grito lady atenea muy enojada su bello rostro ahora daba miedo- la princesa serenity es una de los seres mas bondadosos que existen- dijo enfrentándose a naboru- ella jamás aria algo tan despreciable entendiste!**

**Naboru miraba a lady atenea con rabia mientras asienta...**

**Ese mismo día naboru y las hermanas Bubois partieron a Japón**

**Dos días después en Tokio…**

**-serena estas bien?- pregunta mina preocupada**

**-si mina no pasa nada- dice serena no muy convencida.- es solo que tuve un mal sueño**

**-serena quieres contarme- le dice mientras la abraza**

**- no te preocupes mina no es nada importante- sonríe- de monos prisa que llegaremos tarde y reí nos matara- le dice mientras se echan acorrer…**

**En otro lado de la ciudad…**

**- Darién estas bien…?- pregunta Andrew a Darién visiblemente preocupado.**

**- si Andrew estoy bien…- sonríe Darién – no sientes a veces… que nos conocemos de toda la vida en vez de solo 10 años…?**

**- a decir verdad si…-dice riendo- desde que te conocí tengo la sensación que te conozco desde mucho antes… algo así como de una vida pasada o algo parecido...**

**- lo mismo me paso a mi… extraño?- sonríe**

**MIENTRAS A LO LEJOS UNA JOVEN DE CABELLO DORADO ROJIZO LOS OBSERVA…**

**-mi amado Endimión…- suspira- por fin después de tanto tiempo estaremos juntos y la luna pagara lo que me hizo…**

**-pasa algo naboru…?- pregunta unazuky sentándose en una banca al lado de la chica.**

**-no zuky… solo estoy feliz porque por fin termine la carrera y estoy aquí con mis primos favoritos- sonríe **

**- que bien… apropósito mañana en la noche daremos una cena para que conozcas a mis amigos y a los amigos de Andrew ok- dice unazuky contenta.**

**- ok si no hay más remedio- dice con ironía **

**-por favor naboru por mi…- dice unazuky haciendo puchero-siiii…**

**-hay zuky cuando me pones esa cara no me puedo negar- dice riendo**

**- bien llamare a lita para que nos cocine algo delicioso espera**

**- Endimión…- suspira-mañana estarás a mi lado…**

**CUATRO HORAS DESPUES EN EL PARQUE NUMERO 10**

**-vamos shogun no me alcanzas…- ríe una niña de unos 4 años**

**- Hana Hana ... corre tanto que se le caen ... - El Niño réplica como de 7 años**

**-hay shogun no eres nada divertido- dice la niña deteniéndose…**

**Darién observa todo desde una de las bancas del parque...**

**- Darién estas bien…?- le pregunta serena**

**- si es solo que…- contesto el- esa situación me resulta familiar...- responde señalando a los niños.**

**- a mi también- sonríe serena con nostalgia- pero no recuerdo haber sido yo quien persiguiera a sammy si que alguien me perseguía a mí.**

**RECUERDO DE SERENA…**

**- ****_SERE… SERE…!- GRITAN A LO LEJOS_**

**_- ERE MUY LETO…!- SONRIE ELLA_**

**_- NO… NO… PUDO MÁS!- GRITA UN NIÑO COMO DE 3 AÑOS RUBIO Y OJOS VERDES CON FACCIONES SIMILARES A LAS DE LA PRINCESA_**

**_- YA TE CANSATE…- RIE ELLA_**

**_-SERE ERE MALA…- DICE EL PEQUEÑO HACIENDO PUCHEROS_**

**_-No ... no ... USTED ERE LETO-Moviendo Ella dice que la Cabeza NEGATIVO ..._**

**FIN DEL RECUERDO**

**-aun que no sé quien sea el pequeño se parece mucho a mi- dice serena confundida**

**- desde cuando tienes ese recuerdo?- pregunta Darién extrañado**

**- no lo sé solo se me vino a la mente en este momento- dice con nostalgia**

**- yo también recuerdo algo aun que no es muy claro- susurra Darién**

**RECUERDO DE DARIEN**

**_- ENDI… ENDI... NO ME ATAPAS- RIE UNA PEQUEÑA_**

**_-AN… AN... NO CORRAS TAN RAPIDO O TE CAERAS!- GRITA EL PRINCIPE A LA PEQUEÑA DE 3 AÑOS_**

**_-ENDI… MILA MALIPOSA…- DICE SONRIENDO Y VOLTEA HABER AL PRINCIPE QUIEN POR IR CORRIENDO CAE AL SUELO- ENDIIII!- GRITA ASUSTADA Y CORRE HASTA EL- ENDI…TA BIEN?- PREGUNTA CON LÁGRIMAS EN LOS OJOS_**

**_- SI AN ESTOY BIEN- SONRIE EL PRINCIPE- POR FAVOR AN NO VUELVAS A CORRER A SI_**

**_- EL RECEPTOR DICE-llorando-Peldon ..._**

**FIN DEL RECUERDO DE DARIEN**

**-quienes serán esos pequeños?- se pregunta serena…**

**continuara...**


	3. Chapter 3LAS SAILOR DEL FUEGO ETERNO… SA

**CAPITULO 2- LAS SAILOR DEL FUEGO ETERNO…**

**SAILOR BLACK FIRE VS SAILOR VENUS**

**Delante de ella estaba el cristal que siempre había pertenecido a su familia… el cual significaba el legado de esta este era el momento de probar que era digna de llevarlo consigo como sus predecesoras lo habían hecho…**

**No te mas serenity- susurro una voz melodiosa- estoy segura que el cristal de plata te aceptara como su nueva portadora no temas…**

**Animo serenity!- dijeron a coro otras cuatro voces de las cual reconoció una la voz de la guardiana del tiempo…**

**-Serenaaa!- grita mama Ikuko desde las escaleras**

**Ese sueño…- murmuro- ya voy!- responde serena-(otra vez esa voz aparecido en mis sueños y esos recuerdos de ese niño tan parecido a mi me confunden que será lo que está por venir…)**

**- serena pasa algo?- pregunta luna preocupada**

**-no luna jeja… solo me pregunto cómo será la prima de Andrew- dice riendo**

**-segura serena- dice luna incrédula**

**- hay luna a veces te preocupas demasiado- dice serena mirándola**

**- sí, creo que tienes razón- suspira la gatita negra- (solo espero que tu no me ocultes nada, esa energía que irradia el sol es cada vez mas fuerte… ojala y no sea lo que me estoy imaginando)**

**- luna, luna!- grita la joven- estas lista ya quiero conocer a la prima de Andrew!- dice dando de saltos **

**MIENTRAS EN DEPARTAMENTO DE LA PRIMA DE ANDREW…**

**-así que hoy veras a tu prima la princesa serenity de frente?- pregunta una joven alta rubia de ojos color miel.**

**- si, así es gracia… hoy estaré frente esa traidora de serenity y lo peor es que ángelus estará ahí- dice naboru apretando los puños…- y junto a ellos Endimión**

**-tranquila naboru… serenity no es más hermosa que tu- asegura otra joven también rubia solo que un poco mas bajita de ojos negros- lo que si lamento es que lo más seguro es que cuando ángelus despierte se pondrá de lado de tu prima…**

**- no digas eso cleo!- reprende otra chica rubia – por favor naboru piensa bien en lo que aras no querrás equivocarte o sí?**

**- a caso me estas cuestionando alba?- dice naboru visiblemente molesta -serenity se robo mi futuro ella y Apolo pagaran lo que mi hicieron hace mil años- dice con una rabia incontenible – ya casi es hora de irnos cámbiense por que hoy comienza la fase uno de nuestro plan DESTRUIR A LA LUNA... JAJAJAJA!**

**MIENTRAS EN EL TEMPLO HIKAWA**

**- que esto…?- se pregunta Rei mientras observa el fuego- algo está por pasar solo que aun no sé muy bien que podrá ser…**

**- sailor mars… sailor mars…- susurra un melodiosa coz**

**- quien eres? Muéstrate!- exige Rei**

**- la luna corre un gran peligro…- le segura- el sol… quiere opacar su brillo…**

**- el sol… como… como se que lo que dices es cierto?- le pregunta.**

**- protege el brillo de la luna…- suplica**

**- como se quien es el sol?- pregunta Rei pero nadie le contesta – (qué demonios está pasando esto tendrá que ver con esta energía… esa voz la he escuchado antes en donde…) – se pregunta…**

**EN LA CASA DE ANDREW…**

**-unazuky… dime como es tu prima?- pregunta lita **

**- naboru es de la edad de Darién y Andrew…- medita unazuky poniendo su dedo índice en el mentón- se podría decir que es la melliza de Andrew solo que sus ojos son de color rojizo y su cabello es dorado rojizo…**

**- wow- dijo mina sorprendida- ella y Andrew son muy unidos?**

**- sí pero no se qué paso por casi más de cuatro años nunca supimos nada de ella hasta hace unos meses- dijo unazuky confundida**

**- entonces por qué los busco hasta ahora?- dijo Emi confundida**

**- no lo sé…- dijo unazuky extrañada- es todo muy extraño**

**Toc, Toc, Toc,**

**- yo abro!- Grito Andrew- hola serena, hola Darién!**

**-hola Andrew ya llego la invitada de honor?- pregunto serena emocionada**

**- no aun no es muy raro de ella- dijo unazuky detrás de Andrew.**

**- si muy raro- dijo Andrew con desgano- naboru desde que se fue no es la misma- dijo eso viendo a Darién.**

**- si verdad – dijo Darién con algo de pena**

**- y rei?- pregunto serena**

**- a un no llega- dijo lita mientras acomodaba la mesa- es extraño en rei**

**Toc, Toc, Toc…**

**- yo abro!- dijo unazuky- naboru por fin llegas!- dijo emocionada**

**- chicas ella es mi prima naboru- presento unazuky a una joven alta como Darién de piel blanca, cabello dorado rojizo, y ojos rojizos**

**- hola yo soy naboru furuhata un placer- sonrió con desgano al ver a las sailor ínter ahí reunidas- y ellas mis amigas ella es gracia Bubois - dijo mientras una joven alta rubia de ojos color miel. Entraba a la casa**

**- un placer- dijo con acidez**

**-ellas son sus hermanas - sonrió- cleo y alba- dos chicas rubias una de ojos negros y otra de ojos azules entraron**

**- hola yo soy alba un placer- dijo algo molesta**

**- hola soy cleo- dijo su hermana en un tono de amabilidad…**

**-hola soy serena tsukino- dijo serena sonriendo- un placer conocerte al fin naboru!- dice emocionada y le extiende la mano para saludarle- Darién y Andrew me han hablado mucho de ti.**

**-hola serena- dice mirándola de arriba abajo –así Andrew y Darién tal han hablado de mi.- sin siquiera tomar su mano.**

**- pero que descortesía la tuya- dice Lita sumamente enojada.**

**- sabes que es de mala educación dejar a una persona con la mano estirada- replica Emi**

**-valla no sabía que las niñitas tienen educación- dice sarcásticamente alba**

**-chicas basta!- grita Unazuky**

**Toc, Toc, Toc,**

**Unazuky se gira para abrir la puerta y entra rei.**

**-hola Unazuky espero no llegar tarde- dice sonriendo rei**

**-no Rei pasa- dice un poco molesta Unazuky**

**-hola chicas que pasa?- pregunta rei sintiendo el ambiente**

**-nada- contesta Serena- Naboru ella es Rei Hino, Rei ella es naboru la prima de Andrew y Unazuky.**

**Rei se gira para conocer a la prima de Andrew y cuando la observa un recuerdo le viene a la mente…**

**RECUEDO DE REI**

**- hola sailor mars- saluda una joven de ojos rojizos y cabellos dorado rojizo...**

**- hola su majestad- responde sailor mars**

**-sabes en donde podrá estar serenity o Apolo?- le cuestiona la joven**

**- no su majestad- responde con rapidez**

**-hash… y mi hermano?- le pregunta molesta- por favor dime que no está con sailor Júpiter por favor…**

**FIN DEL RECUERDO**

**-Rei, Rei estas bien?-pregunta Mina preocupada**

**-si Mina nos es nada- comenta algo confundida por el ese recuerdo**

**-mucho gusto en conocerte Naboru- sonríe Rei con desgano**

**Después de tan penoso incidente Naboru y sus amigas charlan con los demás invitados que poco a poco van llegando…**

**-sere… está todo bien?- le pregunta mina.**

**-si mina… no te preocupes-sonríe con tristeza serena**

**-esas chicas son unas maleducadas- susurra mina- no merecen que te pongas así por ellas entendiste- le dice mientras lada un tierno abrazo.**

**-gracias mina- sonríe serena**

**-bien ahora a divertirnos jajá- ríe Mina haciendo que todos las volteen a ver... **

**La fiesta siguió sin ningún otro percance entre naboru y sus amigas, y serena y las chicas. Cuando la fiesta termino las chicas salieron al último pues ayudaron a Andrew y unazuky a recoger todo mientras iban caminando pasaron por el parque y ahí fueron atacadas…**

**-valla, valla el sequito de tontas y la princesa llorona- dijo la voz de una joven muy molesta**

**-quien eres?- pregunto lita enojada**

**-ya me olvidaste sailor Júpiter?- contesto la voz**

**-demonios muéstrate y dinos quien eres!- grito rei.**

**-vengo de donde el fuego nunca se apaga… soy una sailor del fuego eterno…soy sailor Black fire…!-anuncio y de un salto apareció una joven con un traje parecido al de sailor moon súper s solo que sus botas eran negras y su falda negra con dorado.**

**-sailor del fuego eterno?- susurro Emi**

**- sailor Black fire… que deseas y por qué le hablas así la princesa?- le cuestiono mina inmediatamente**

**- tu princesa en la culpable del sufrimiento de la mía ella es una traidora…- aseguro con furia sailor Black fire- y por eso pagara… rayo de fuego negro!**

**Las chicas estaban en shock ni Emi, rei, lita y serena se movieron esta ultima estaba muy afectada por lo que sailor Black fire había dicho nadie se dio cuenta cuando mina se transformo…**

**-rayo creciente de Venus… fulmina!-contraataco sailor Venus- no te atrevas… no te atrevas atacar de nuevo a mi princesa!- dijo con furia.**

**-jajá… y quien me lo impedirá la gran y valerosa sailor Venus… jajá- dijo con odio sailor Black fire- ya una vez en el pasado te derrote… esta vas no será diferente…**

**-chicas llévense de aquí a serena…- dijo con voz demando**

**- no mina…!- grito serena**

**-rei sácala de aquí- replico- esta batalla es solo mía**

**-mina ten cuidado- susurro Emi…**

**-si- asintió sailor Venus- comencemos…**

**-como quieras…- dijo con desprecio su oponente- prepárate para tu fin…**

**Sailor Black fire era muy rápida casi tan rápida como sailor uranus su fuerza era similar a la de sailor Júpiter…**

**La batalla cuerpo a cuerpo fue dura… ambas sailor se veían agotadas, sailor Black fire nunca se imagino que sailor Venus fuera tan fuerte…**

**-valla por lo visto has tenido que madurar durante todo este tiempo como sailor…-dijo con desdén sailor Black fire…**

**-mis oponentes no son nada comparados contigo eres muy fuerte…- susurro sailor Venus**

**-jajá… gracias… por el alago pero ha llegado la hora de tu fin…- aseguro la sailor, lo que ella no imaginaba es que sailor Venus no solo había ganada fuerza y velocidad en todo este tiempo si no que también gano poder…**

**-dragón de fuego negro… devoraaa!- ataco sailor Black fire…**

**- cascada creciente de Venus!- se defendió sailor Venus**

**Ambos poderes chocan y se crea una gran explosión desde lejos serena, rei, Emi y lita las observan…**

**-mina…- susurra serena afligida**

**- serena… confía en mina ella estará bien…- afirma rei**

**- si serena ella será la ganadora- sonríe lita**

**- mina a obtenido mucho poder en todo este tiempo- asegura Emi- además si algo sale mal entraremos ayudarla esta bien…**

**-si chicas gracias- sonríe.**

**De tras de las sombras tres sailor mas observan la batalla…**

**- sailor Venus es mas fuerte de lo que recorvábamos- susurra una de ella**

**- sailor Black fire no tendrá oportunidad- asegura otra**

**- callen ya- susurra la líder- esto nos mostrara a lo que nos enfrentaremos con ellas...**

**Mientras en el campo de batalla…**

**- tu poder se aumentado…- asegura una sailor Black fire mal herida**

**- tú también tienes un gran poder… pero aun así no te dejare ir- asegura sailor Venus...**

**-eso lo vernos…- asegura la sailor y se prepara para atacar- bola de fuego negro!**

**-cadena de amor y belleza de Venus!- contraataca sailor Venus…**

**Pero su contrataque no sirve de nada y termina mal herida…**

**-jajá… vez te dije que te eliminaría- dice con satisfacción sailor Black fire…**

**- eso jamás!- Responde sailor Venus poniéndose de pie- beso de amor y belleza de Venus!**

**El ataque de sailor Venus impactan directamente a sailor Black fire y la tira al suelo dejándola inconsciente por unos momentos…**

**Para cuando esta reacciona sailor Venus la tiene atrapada en su cadena…**

**-dime quien es tu princesa y porque dice que la princesa serenity es una traidora- le cuestiona sailor Venus…**

**-jajá… que estúpida eres… eso pregúntaselo a ella…- responde con crueldad**

**-ella es incapaz de traicionar a alguien!- dice sailor Venus con desesperación…**

**En se instante otra sailor parecida a sailor Black fire a parece…**

**-suéltala ahora mismo sailor Venus- le ordena **

**- no quién eres tú!- pregunta sailor Venus**

**- daga de fuego azul!- ataca la sailor y con ese ataque libera a sailor Black fire...**

**-pagaras caro esto sailor Venus- dice con odio- lo juro esta humillación no se quedara así...**

**- nos volveremos haber sailor Venus…- asegura la otra sailor y ambas desaparecen entre las sombras…**

**Mina desaparece su transformación y va en busca de sus amigas…**

**-minaaaa…!- grita serena emocionada por que su amiga esta bien**

**-serena, chicas les dije que se fueran- les replica**

**-mina como si no conocieras a serena estaba muy preocupada… - asegura lita.**

**- si… así es…-afirma Ami- además fue una pelea excelente!- le felicita**

**-dinos que pudiste averiguar?- pregunta Rei preocupada**

**-nada a segura que tu…- dice mirando a serena- traicionaste a su princesa y no me quiso decir quien era..**

**- y la otra sailor?- pregunto serena**

**- no dijo nada solo que nos volveríamos haber- aseguro mina- chicas es tiempo que todas las sailor se vuelvan a reunir hay que llamar a haruka, michiru, setsuna y hotaru…**

**Continuara…**


	4. LAS SAILOR EXTERIORES REAPARECEN

**CAPITULO 3- LAS SAILOR EXTERIORES REAPARECEN**

**EL COMIENZO DE LA PROFECIA.**

**-Serena se puede saber que paso por que llagas tan tarde?- le pregunta luna preocupada.**

**-luna necesito que me digas la verdad…- le dice serena muy seria- quienes son las sailor del fuego eterno?**

**-quien… quien te hablado de ellas?-pregunta luna preocupada-(como es que serena sabe de ellas, habrá ya recuperado su memoria completamente?)- pensó luna**

**-hoy una de ellas nos ataco…- dijo serena con tristeza- sailor black fire… dijo…- la voz de serena se quebró al recordar lo que esa sailor le había dicho con tanta seguridad- que yo era una traidora!- sollozo y limpiando sus lagrimas continuo- que yo traicione a su princesa!**

**-sere… yo… lo siento- susurro luna- lo mejor será que Artemis y yo hablemos mañana con ustedes- aseguro- te veré mañana en el templo… y serena- le dijo mientras salía por la ventana- TU NO HAS TRACIONADO A NADIE ME ESCUCHASTE A NADIE!**

**Pero aun así serena se sentía fatal… serena se cambio y cuando ya se disponía a dormir su celular sonó…**

Doushiyou mo nai shoudou ni tsukiugokasarete ima  
Watashi no sore wa hajimatta kimi wo motomeru omoi

Yotei chouwa no shousetsu ya eiga ga tsumaranai you ni  
JINSEE mo sukoshi ZUREtara omoshiroi no kamoshirenai

Atsui kimochi wa C'est la vie  
Watashi ga watashi de iru kagiri  
C'est la vie anata wo aishitsuzuketai  
Me no mae ni aru kono shunkan ga ikiru basho  
Kakenukete

**-sere… hola perdón no te desperté?- le pregunto a penada**

**-lita tranquila…-dijo sonriendo serena- apenas me iba a costar, dime que pasa?**

**-solo quería saber como estas?- dijo preocupada- es que te vi muy mal por lo que dijo esa sailor…**

**-la verdad… lita no estoy muy bien- le confeso- pero de algo estoy muy segura lita… yo no le hecho daño a nadie.**

**-sere… yo te creo- susurro lita- sabes que puedes contar conmigo ok.**

**-si lita gracias- sonrió serena**

**-bueno sere te dejo descansa mañana nos veremos en el templo- le afirmo- y averiguaremos que esta pasando ok… descansa sueña con… los dos…**

**-lita!- dijo serena un poco molesta**

**-serena tu, mina y ami no pueden seguir engañándose los extrañan a ellos mas de lo que dicen y aun que a Darién le moleste el siempre será una persona importante en tu vida al igual que el- dijo muy segura lita**

**- mmm… ni a ti, ni a rei las podemos engañar- sonrió con tristeza- al menos a las otras si**

**-si por que no te ven jajaja- rio lita- deja que te vean y haruka te llamara la atención.**

**-jajaja tienes razón- rio serena un poco mas tranquila- haruka me retaría si me viera… (Haruka mi gran amiga cuanta falta me haces) gracias lita **

**-gracias por que?- pregunta lita confundida**

**-por levantarme el ánimo- sonríe**

**-de nada sere sabes que te quiero- susurra- y recuerda que siempre estaré ahí para apoyarte pase lo que pase hasta mañana**

**-hasta mañana lita- susurra serena colgando su celular…**

**-(haruka me pregunto si…)- pensó mientras se dirigía hacia su computadora… se conecto y ahí conectada estaba haruka tu gran amiga y confidente, solo ella, rei y mina conocían también a serena que cuando ella y iba decir alguna frese ellas la terminaban…**

**DEL OTRO LADO DE LA CUIDAD HARUKA REVISAVA SU CORREO ELECTRONICO ESPERANDO ENCONTRAR ALGUN MENSAJE DE SU GRAN AMIGA SERENA**

**-haru… es tarde vamos a dormir…- susurro michiru a su oído**

**-espera deja ver si la cabeza de bombón no me ha escrito…-dijo mientras observaba los correos**

**-mmm… si no fuera por que la quiero muchísimo me pondría celosa- dijo michiru haciendo puchero**

**-mi sirena…- sonrió haruka- sabes que eres la única**

**- lo se pero adoro que me lo digas- susurro michiru- mira bunny se ha conectado salúdala de mi parte quieres y dile que la extraño mucho, y que mañana pasamos a verla siiii…**

**-si yo le digo- sonrió- descansa.**

**EN CASA DE SERENA…**

**-que suerte haruka esta conectada- sonrió feliz…**

**HARU **07/008/2002 23:13**: **

**Hola cabeza de bombón! **

**BUNNY **07/008/2002 23:14**: **

**Hola haru !**

**HARU**07/008/2002 23:14**: **

**Como estas?**

**Que ha pasado?**

**Como vas con tu príncipe?**

**Todo bien?**

**BUNNY **07/008/2002 23:16**:**

**Pues… claro que estoy… bien**

**Todo ha estado relativamente… NORMAL**

**Voy bien con Darién gracias por preguntar…**

**HARU **07/008/2002 23:18**:**

**Por que me mientes? **

**Acaso no confías en mi? :´-(**

**Dime que es lo que pasa?**

**BUNNY **07/008/2002 23:20**:**

**Hay haru… me conoces muy bien verdad…**

**Haru ya están en la ciudad?**

**HARU **07/008/2002 23:21**:**

**Si pero no me cambies la conversación.**

**BUNNY **07/008/2002 23:21**:**

**No es eso es que hay problemas te veo mañana en el templo junto con las demás siiii!**

**HARU **07/008/2002 23:23**:**

**Si no hay de otra… por cierto michiru te manda saludos**

**BUNNY **07/008/2002 23:23**: **

**Gracias da le los míos las veo mañana descansa te quiero xoxox**

**Bye…**

**-(Haruka si supieras todo lo que me pasa me darías el regaño de mi vida)- pensó serena…**

**EN CASA DE HARUKA…**

**-(cabeza de bombón que es lo que te pasa…)- pensó haruka mientras apagaba la computadora…**

**AL DIA SIGUENTE… TODAS LAS SAILOR se reúnen**

**- me pregunto quienes son las sailor del fuego eterno?- dijo rei mientras lita y ami se veían entre si...**

**- hola chicas lo siento se nos hizo tarde!- dijeron al unísono serena y mina visiblemente agitadas...**

**-eso no me extraña...- susurro rei- serna le avisaste a haruka y a michiru?**

**-si rei les dije que vinieran- contesto serena un poco nerviosa, algo que lita noto de inmediato.**

**-sere... tranquila- dijo abrazándola- haruka en tendera- dijo en susurro, cosa que ami noto y sintió con la cabeza**

**- por cierto serena le dijiste a Darién sobre la sailor que te ataco?- cuestiono ami**

**- no ami no atenido tiempo- susurro serena.**

**-hay serena Darién debe de saber...-dijo mina en tono de reproche.**

**- lo se es solo que ya era tarde como para molestarlo...- dijo ella apenada**

**-a quien no querías molestar cabeza de bombón- dijo una joven alto de cabello rubio oscuro**

**-haruka, michiru que bueno que ya están aquí- dijo mina sonriendo**

**- es lindo volver haberlas niñas- dijo michiru sonriendo- ahora cuéntenos que lo que esta pasando...- exigió michiru**

**- lo que pasa es que...- comenzó a contar ami...**

**MIENTRAS EN CROWN...**

-**maldita sea esa sailor venus mi las pagara...- dijo furiosa alba**

**-naboru es correcto lo que haces?- cuestiono cleo**

**- cleo querida se que a precias a mi prima pero no olvides que tu lealtad esta conmigo...- sonrió naboru- así te a consejo mejor no hablar**

**- naboru... y si cleo tiene razón?- cuestiono Grecia- y si la princesa serenity no sabia lo que apolo te hizo a ti y a Endimión?**

**- Grecia... serenity lo sabia!- dijo furiosa naboru- no creo que el estúpido de apolo se lo allá ocultado...**

**- y si se lo oculto?... recuerda lo que atenea nos dijo cuando despertamos...- susurro cleo**

**_RECUERDO DE NABURU..._**

**-quien eres y que es lo que quieres?- dijo naboru visiblemente a terrada**

**- soy la sombra del corazón de la tierra- dijo una joven de piel blanca como el mármol de ojos verdes y mirada tierna- soy lady atenea**

**- que es lo que quieres de nosotras?- pregunto alba**

**- su ayuda...- susurro**

**- nuestra ayuda- dijeron a corro cleo y Grecia**

**- si su ayuda mi señora la diosa ATENEA la diosa de la sabiduría y guardiana del planeta Andros me ha mandado a devolverles lo que les fue quitado...- aseguro la joven que lucia una toga griega corta en color gris oscuro y unas sandalias doradas.**

**- lo que nos fue quitado- murmuro naboru**

**- si esto...- de la mano de la joven emergió una luz mientras la cuatro jóvenes sufrían un fuete dolor de cabeza cada una poco a poco recordó momentos de su vida pasada momentos en los que ellas eran conocidas como las sailor del fuego eterno...**

**-que me has hecho atenea?- dijo naboru con lagrimas en los ojos**

**- solo devolverte lo que apolo te quito- susurro- y lo que tu con tu vanidad perdiste**

**- no entiendo- dijo alba**

**- apolo les quito la vida pero Andrómeda se las devolvió - dijo ella preocupada- ahora yo les devuelvo lo que perdieron hace mil años para que cumplan con su misión**

**- en donde esta Endimión?- exigió saber naboru**

**- Endimión estuvo a tu lado en esta vida y lo perdiste por tu soberbia- dijo molesta lady atenea- ahora solo concéntrate en encontrar apolo, ya que el es tu peor amenaza.**

**- y serenity?- cuestiono**

**- la princesa serenity esta bien...- murmuro- recuerda tu deber es encontrar apolo entendiste**

**- no!- grito naboru- ella me robo a Endimión!... ella mando apolo a sesionarme!**

**-jamás!- grito lady atenea muy enojada su bello rostro ahora daba miedo- la princesa serenity es una de los seres mas bondadosos que existen- dijo enfrentándose a naboru- ella jamás aria algo tan despreciable entendiste!**

**Naboru miraba a lady atenea con rabia mientras asienta...**

**_FIN DEL RECUERDO DE NABORU... _**

**Continuara...**


	5. EL RENACIMIENTO DEL PRINCIPE del sol

**CAPITULO 4. EL RENACIMIENTO DEL PRINCIPE DEL PRINCIPE DEL FUEGO...**

**SAILOR BLUE FIRE VS SAILOR URANUS...**

**- naboru no crees que quizás sea mejor concentrar nos en contrar a apolo antes de que despierte...- dijo cleo temerosa**

**-si naboru quizás después puedas tener tu venganza...- susurro Grecia.**

**- no! ...- dijo ella furiosa- serenity pagara cada lagrima, cada gota de sangre que derramamos por su culpa!- dijo amenazadoramente- entendieron!**

**Las tres chicas se miraron entre si y asintieron con la cabeza... solo cleo miraba con tristeza a naboru.**

**MIENTRAS EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE DARIEN...**

**-Darién que pasa?- cuestiono Andrew a Darién**

**- Andrew es... solo ... que...- murmuro- nada olvídalo.**

**- Darién desde que volviste de estados unidos estas así-dijo con seriedad Andrew**

**- Andrew no es nada...- sonrió- por cierto cuanto tiempo se quedara naboru con ustedes?**

**-naboru se quedara unos dos o tres meses...- dijo algo desilusionado**

**-que pasa Andrew ustedes mas que primos parecen hermanos no entiendo por estas así?- dijo Darién confundido...**

**-Darién desde que terminaste con naboru hace casi 6 años y ella se fue sentí como si...- Andrew contristes- como si la parte buena y bondadosa de ella hubiera muerto y volviera hacer la chica arrogante, vanidosa y caprichosa que alguna vez fue...- susurro**

**-Andrew naboru nunca fue arrogante, vanidosa y caprichosa - dijo el confundido**

**- es solo que siento que ella en algún momento fue así - dijo meditando sus palabra- sabes creo que solo estoy confundido por la actitud de naboru con serena **

**- no solo eso ella y sus amigas trataron muy mal a las chicas...- pensó Darién- bueno solo cleo supo comportarse...**

**MIENTRAS EN EL TEMPLO...**

**- así que hay un nuevo enemigo...- susurro haruka**

**- esto es muy extraño mi espejo no ha detectado nada- dijo michiru confundida**

**- es por que tu espejo no puede detectar a la dinastía del sol- dijo Artemis mientras bajaba del tejado...**

**- la dinastía del sol?- susurro lita**

**- así es lita la dinastía del sol son los guardianes del fuego eterno...- susurro luna**

**- luna explícate- sugirió rei mientras todas observan a los dos gatos**

**- como todas saben la diosa artemisa diosa de la pureza guardiana de la luna tenia un hermano el dios apolo...- comenzó a relatar Artemis- dios de fuego y la luz guardián del sol... ambos eran gemelos apolo tubo un hijo el rey Akihito el cual tubo dos hijo el príncipe ángelus y la princesa Gemini ambos mellizos el príncipe ángelus poseía un corazón noble era un guerrero formidable, el era el capitán de la guardia real de la luna...- las chicas escuchaban atentas la historia y un no entendían muy bien que tenia que ver eso con serena...**

**-Artemis- interrumpió rei**

**- si rei?- dijo el serio**

**- esa historia que tiene que ver con serena?- cuestiono**

**- eso voy rei...- prosiguió- el rey Akihito fue tu tío serena el fue primo de la reina serena por lo tanto el príncipe ángelus y la princesa Gemini son tus primos...**

**- tengo una familia de la luna y están vivos?- pregunto serena ilusionada**

**- no serena el príncipe ángelus murió el mismo día que la negafuerza ataco la luna- dijo con tristeza- el tenia un gran corazón jamás permito que algo o alguien te lastimara...- susurro**

**-sabemos que el renació en esta era...- susurro Artemis- y sabemos quien es...**

**- eso es verdad?- pregunto Ami**

**-si Ami pero como hasta hoy no sabíamos nada de su familia no queríamos que el...- dijo luna tímidamente- bueno que el despertara si no fuera necesario...**

**- que hay de mi prima?- pregunto serena un tanto aturdida por la información**

**- la princesa Gemini murió antes de eso...- dijo Artemis nervioso- ella fue... fue asesinada**

**- que?- gritaron todas al unísono**

**- así como lo oyen- dijo luna con lagrimas en los ojos- ella murió y junto con ellas su sailor **

**- luna quienes eran sus sailor?- cuestiono mina**

**- luna...- dijo serena**

**- las sailor del fuego eterno...- susurro**

**- que?- dijo mina- es imposible**

**- es verdad mina- dijo Artemis- las sailor del fuego eterno son las guardianas de la princesa Gemini.**

**- entonces...- susurro haruka- es a ella a la dicen que serena traiciono**

**- Si- dijo luna- pero eso no es verdad!**

**- luna explícate- exigió rei**

**- la princesa Gemini llego muy mal herida al palacio- susurro recordando...**

**RECUERDO DE LUNA:**

**Era de noche una noche aun que bella era fría, como si el calor que el sol nos proporcionaba por las noches hubiera desaparecido…**

**Yo caminaba por los jardines del palacio tú y otras princesas volvían de un viaje.**

**Cuando Gemini apareció frente mi estaba mal herida..**

**Lu… luna-susurro la joven princesa… antes de caer al suelo desmayada… sus ropas estaban desgarradas y tenía varias heridas, se notaba que había perdido mucha sangre. Con mucho trabajo logre llevarla al palacio… ahí dos de las princesas que estaban de visita me auxiliaron…**

**Luna que le ha pasado?- pregunta una joven pelinegra**

**No lo se su majestad- susurre débilmente**

**Te ayudaremos- secundo una rubia mientras ella y la pelinegra se apresuraban a auxiliarme.**

**Esta perdiendo demasiada sangre…- susurro la pelinegra cuando llegamos a una de las habitaciones- luna ve por la reina**

**Salí de la habitación y busque a la reina serena… tarde mucho para encontrarla cuando volvimos Gemini estaba mas muerta que viva…**

**Gemini hija quien te hizo esto?- exclamo preocupada la reina serena mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su frente y con la otra sujetaba su mano…**

**El… apolo… serenity-… lo mando- susurro antes de morir…**

**FIN DEL RECUERDO DE LUNA**

**- esa noche... Gemini murió pensando en que tú mandaste matarla- susurro**

**- pero… opero seria incapaz- susurro serena- yo no soy culpable, pero por que creyó eso no tenia motivos**

**- yo lo se serena - grito luna moviendo la cabeza- ella creía que tu… que y Endimión la engañaban, pero tu ni siquiera lo conocías aun…**

**Ya era de noche y las chicas aun no sabían muy bien como actuar...**

**-tratare de hablar con ella- dijo serena decidida**

**-estas loca ella cree que la traicionaste...- dijo rei**

**-es verdad no creo que escucharte.- dijo michiru**

**-chicas ya es de noche lo mejor es que cada una valla a su casa...- dijo Ami**

**- si Ami tiene razón vámonos a descansar mañana será otro día- dijo mina**

**Mientras iban saliendo un extraño fuego de color azul las rodeo...**

**-quien anda ahí- grito Ami**

**- soy una sailor del fuego eterno soy salior blue fire...- dijo una joven de cabello rubio ojos oscuros de traje azul eléctrico-y he venido por la princesa serenity**

**- no te la llevaras a ningún lado - dijo haruka molesta**

**- y quien de ustedes me lo impedirá a caso serás tu...- dijo con arrogancia viendo a haruka de arriba abajo**

**- si... por el poder de Urano transformación!- grito**

**-haruka!- grito serena**

**- chicas!- grito mina sacando a todas de su shock- transfórmense!**

**- por el poder de Neptuno!**

**-por el poder de marte!**

**- por el poder de júpiter!**

**-por el poder de mercurio!**

**- por el poder de venus!**

**- transformación!- gritaron al unísono**

**- esta batalla será interesante...- susurro al ver las seis sailor transformadas- veamos si la veloz sailor del viento puede conmigo...**

**- necesitas ayuda...- dijo una voz a su espalda**

**- sailor black fire... si has te cargo de los estorbos- sonrió**

**- será un placer...- sonrió- sailor venus nos volvemos a encontrar...**

**- chicas protejan a serena!- ordeno mina - esta batalla es mía y de uranus!**

**-probemos tu fuerza uranus!- pidió sailor blue fire**

**- si eso quieres eso tetras...- dijo con furia sailor uranus**

**MIENTRAS ENTRE LAS SOMBRAS DOS SAILOR OBSERBAVAN...**

**- sailor sun...- dijo preocupada la sailor que estaba así lado- no crees que esto sido demasiado lejos...**

**- no sailor White fire...- dijo molesta- aun no es suficiente.**

**- pero...- apenas iba a decir algo cuando sailor sun la callo**

**- pero nada...- dijo sumamente molesta- nada ni nadie impedirá que acabe con serenity.**

**DE REGRESO EN LA PELEA...**

**La batalla era feroz... tanto como sailor blue fire y sailor uranus estaban peleando con toda su fuerza...**

**Mientras que sailor black fire y salior venus peleaban con todo su poder...**

**-chicas...- susurro serena con la mirada triste, mientras observa como sus mejores amigas peleaban por protegerla.**

**-dragón de fuego azul... fulmina!- grito salior blue fire**

**- tierra tiembla!- contrataco sailor uranus **

**El choque de ambas fuerzas creo una gran explosión...**

**Darién iba con Andrew rumbo al templo cuando desde lejos percibieron la explosión...**

**-Darién mira!-grito Andrew desde el auto**

**(Serena!)- pensó Darién preocupándose por ella y acelero no tardaron mucho en llegar...**

**Las chicas con sus poderes lograron evitar que la explosión llegara asta serena quien parecía estar en trance...**

**EN LA MENTE DE SERENA...**

**- princesa serenity!- llamo la dulce voz de una joven- solo tu puedes detenerlas!**

**- yo no puedo...- dijo serena llorando**

**- si puedes...-animo la voz- usa tu poder!**

**- no... No se como...- susurro serena**

**-transfórmate!-sugirió la voz**

**EN LA PELEA...**

**De repente sin que las chicas no se percataran de lo que le pasaba ella se transformo...**

**-eternal sailor moon...!- grito serena todas las chicas voltearon haberlas incluidas sailor black fire y sailor venus- transformación!**

**- que demonios!- grito sailor blue fire girándose a mirar a serena- no pude ser...- susurro**

**- ya es una sailor eternal!- grito sailor black fire muy asombrada...**

**MIENTRAS ENTRE LAS SOMBRAS...**

**-así que por fin mi querida prima ha alcanzado el máximo poder de una sailor...- susurro sailor sun...**

**- nuestros poderes no son nada en contra de ella- aseguro sailor White fire...**

**EN LA ENTRADA DEL TEMPLO...**

**-serena!- grito Darién exaltado. **

**Tratando de llegar a donde estaban las chicas**

**-Darién ten cuidado- grito Andrew corriendo detrás de el...**

**ENTRE LA SOMBRAS...**

**Sailor sun y sailor White fire veían como Darién y Andrew se acercaban a ellas...**

**- maldición que hacen a que Endimión y Andrew...- maldijo sailor sun**

**EN LA PELEA...**

**(Sailor moon- susurro la voz- hazlo ahora solo di... VELO LUNAR... MAGIA ESTELAR!) Velo lunar magia estelar!- grito sailor moon.**

**De repente una gran luz apareció de las manos de sailor moon, cegando a todos y llenándolos de una paz inmensa...**

**Después de que la luz desapareciera sailor blue fire y sailor black fire desaparecieron sin dejar rastro...**

**- en donde están?- pregunto confundida sailor uranus**

**- no lo se...- contesto mina- y esa luz?**

**-sailor moon que fue eso?- cuestiono michiru volteando haberla**

**-eso bueno ... y.. Yo no se...-dijo con sinceridad- solo pensé que necesitaba hacer algo para parar esta batalla...**

**MIENTRAS TANTO A UNOS METROS DE AHI LAS SAILOR DEL FUEGO ETERNO ERAN REGAÑADAS POR LADY ATENEA...**

**- que... paso...?- se cuestiono sailor black fire**

**- donde estamos?- se pregunto sailor sun**

**-la princesa serenity nunca tubo ese poder...-susurro sailor blue fire**

**-que demonios pretenden grupo de idiotas?!- grito molesta lady atenea**

**-lady atenea!- grito asustada sailor White fire**

**-que haces aquí!- dijo furiosa sailor sun**

**- lo mismo quiero saber yo que demonios haces tu aquí?- cuestiono la pelinegra- te di una orden...- dijo poniendo una de sus manos en cabeza- a caso eres idiota sabes que Endimión no debe saber que estas viva!- grito **

**- y por que no!-rugió la rubia**

**- por que eso rompería el balance...- suspiro- Gemini te lo explique cuando despertaste el destino de la tierra ya esta escrito...- dijo mirándola a los ojos- tu ya no puedes hacer nada.**

**- te equivocas...-dijo sailor sun enojada- Andrómeda siempre decía que el destino siempre tiene muchos caminos.**

**- si lo se...- suspiro con pesadez al recordar esas palabras- por ahora no tenemos opción Endimión no de saber que estas viva entendiste.**

**- si te digo que si te legarías- dijo exaltada sailor sun**

**- no antes dime por que estas aquí- pregunto un poco mas tranquila lady atenea.**

**-sentí la presencia de apolo...- dijo muy segura sailor sun- y pensé que quizás el vendría a buscar a serenity... **

**- por que la buscaría?...- dijo lady atenea preocupada**

**-por la misma razón...- susurro- por la que me mato...hace mil años-**

**EN EL TEMPLO...**

**- por favor chicas que Darién no se entere de la aparición de las sailor del fuego eterno...- suplico serena.**

**-pero serena...-dijo rei molesta- Darién esta en todo su derecho de saber.**

**- lo se pero hasta que yo no hable con ella y le explique- susurro- Darién no deberá saber por favor.**

**-ok cabeza de bombón- susurro haruka...**

**-serena!- grito Darién preocupado llegando hasta ellas.**

**Por suerte las chicas ya se habían quitado las transformaciones.**

**-serena!- grito al llegar hasta ella y la abrazo- estas bien que paso?- dijo preocupado**

**-todas están bien...-dijo Andrew también preocupado.**

**-si todas estamos bien- dijeron al unísono.**

**-que bueno- dijo Andrew mas aliviado**

**De repente ante ellos un joven alto de cabellos rojizos apareció atacándolos...**

**-telaraña del amazonas!- grito el joven .haciendo que todos quedaran atrapados.**

**A LO LEJOS SAILOR SUN SINTIO UN GRAN DOLOR EN EL PECHO...**

**- ángelus...- susurro**

**-la tierra esta en peligro- dijo lady atenea muy preocupada poniendo una mano en su pecho**

**-ambos están juntos...- susurro sailor White fire mientras miraba su mano derecha en la cual sostenía una extraño fuego blanco.**

**- maldición no tengo opción...- dijo derrotada- tendré que intervenir.- y ustedes aléjense de la princesa serenity y del príncipe Endymión... entendido.. **

**MIENTRAS EN EL TEMPLO...**

**-esto... es imposible de romper...- susurro Darién tratando de romper la telaraña**

**- no hay opción tendremos que transformarnos- susurro mina**

**- no si lo hacemos Andrew sabrá nuestra identidad- dijo ami muy preocupada**

**- eso no importa lo importante es salvarnos...- dijo rei**

**- si ya esta decidido- dijo haruka- por el poder de Urano!**

**-por el poder de Neptuno!**

**-por el poder de júpiter!**

**-por el poder de marte!**

**-por el poder de mercurio!**

**-por el poder de venus!**

**- eternal sailor moon!- gritaron al unísono todas- transformación!**

**Pero nada paso...**

**-ni lo piensen mientras estén atrapados en mi telaraña sus poderes no servirán de nada-. Dijo el joven sonriendo- déjenme presentarme soy Seth uno de los comandantes del ejecito de cronos y he venido a terminar con sus patéticas vidas... jajaja**

**- eso si yo te lo permito!- grito la voz de joven- flecha fantasma!- ataco disparando una flecha a hacia la mano en la que ceo tenia agarrada la telaraña.**

**-quien eres muéstrate!-exigió ceo**

**-soy la sombra del corazón de la tierra-dijo con voz fuerte- soy lady atenea- dijo una joven de piel blanca como el mármol de ojos verdes y mirada tierna, que lucia una toga griega corta en color gris oscuro y unas sandalias doradas. - mejor conocida como sailor shadous una sailor de sombras.**

**-así que lady atenea... patética mortal sabes que no puedes detenerme!- dijo Seth en tono burlón- tus poderes no me harán nada dado a que soy un dios titán.**

**- quizás...- dijo sonriente lady atenea- eso no lo sabrás hasta que pelemos.**

**-niña estúpida... pagaras cara tu osadía...- sonrió ceo ante el reto**

**-eso esta por verse- sonrió lady atenea. Muy segura de si misma**

**-tormenta amazónica!- grito ceo atacando**

**-niebla fantasma!- contrataco lady atenea.**

**Una extraña niebla cubrió el lugar en donde se encontraban...**

**-maldición...- susurro lady atenea mientras trataba de liberarlos **

**-lady atenea cuidado...-grito Andrew**

**- daga venenosa!- ataco ceo**

**-sombra fantasma- se defendió lady atenea**

**-lady atenea...- susurro luna**

**-luna...- susurro- Artemis- dijo aliviada- solo ustedes podrán ayudarme**

**-como mi señora- dijo Artemis haciendo una reverencia**

**-solo el fuego del sol puede quemar esta telaraña...- aseguro**

**- mi señora me esta pidiendo que...- dijo Artemis sorprendido**

**- si Artemis...- dijo con tristeza viendo a Andrew... quien observaba todo lleno de preguntas y muy sorprendido- es tiempo de que ángelus despiedre...- sonrió- solo así evitaremos dos cosas que Gemini cometa una idiotez y que apolo mate a su propia hermana...-susurro- date pisa Artemis mi sombra no durara mucho...**

**-mi señora- dijo luna con tristeza- entonces es cierto el príncipe apolo esta por despertar?**

**- si luna- dijo a firmando- si no lo encontramos la ultima profecía se cumplirá...- dijo muy triste- y el sacrificio de Andrómeda y de la reina serena será en vano...- se giro y vio que su sombra esta apunto de extinguirse...- en se prisa!**

**-joven Andrew...- dijo Artemis serio- lo siento tanto...**

**-Artemis que haces- susurro mina con angustia**

**En eso luna de la frente a Artemis brillo con intensidad mientras que un el símbolo del sol se marcaba en la frente de Andrew...**

**-Andrew...-susurraron Darién y serena mientras un recuerdo los invadió a los dos...**

**RECUERDO DE SERENA...**

**Ahí estaba ella lucia un vestido blanco con destellos plateados, su peinado era como de costumbre dos coletas con dos conguitos arriba... estaba en un balcón observando la tierra con ilusión...**

**-serenity...- susurro un joven de cabellos dorados como el sol, de ojos verdes como el jade y muy apuesto...- mi pequeña serenity...**

**-ángelus...- sonrió cuando el se hacer a ella**

**-otra vez observando a la tierra...-susurro mientras la observaba con ternura **

**-lo siento no puedo evitarlo es como si una fuerza me llamara hacia ella- confeso ella con timidez toda sonrosada**

**-lo mismo le pasa apolo...-sonrió- dejaran de ser hermanos...-dijo mientras redaba un tierno abrazo**

**FIN DEL RECUERDO DE SERENA...**

**-ángelus- susurro con lagrimas en los ojos... mientras que Andrew sostenía su cabeza con ambas manos lita y michiru eran las mas cercanas a el y lo trataban de auxiliar...**

**-Artemis basta!-decía lita entre sollozos**

**RECUERDO DE DARIEN..**

**Caminaba por los jardines del palacio como anima en pena… lucia preocupado…**

**Ya cálmate o cuando llegue te dará una paliza por hacer un hueco en su jardín favorito.- dijo burlón un joven rubio-**

**Ángelus- sonrió- has sabido algo- están en la luna pero…**

**Pero… Gemini- callo un momento y luego le miro a los ojos. El príncipe lucia extraño lo miraba lleno de preocupación..**

**Ángelus habla- dijo acercándose a el y tomando por los hombros.**

**Ha muerto- susurro… el príncipe de la tierra cayo de rodillas ante el- no ángelus no.**

**Endymión… - el rubio lo levanto y le abrazo- se fuerte no dejes que el dolor te consumo… amigo, hermano, no te dejare caer… **

**FIN DEL RECUERDO DE DARIEN...**

**-Andrew...-susurro con los ojos llorosos...-ahorran lo comprendo**

**-Andrew...!-grito con desesperación lita mientras que Andrew perdía el conocimiento en sus brazos- Andrew!... por favor reacciona!- le suplicaba**

**-lita...-susurro volviendo en si miro a su alrededor vio a Darién y a serena juntos sonrió por eso se giro y vio el rostro preocupado de lita...-lita...- la volvió a llamar giro un poco la cabeza vio los ojos celestes de Artemis y los ojos purpura de luna...- luna... Artemis...**

**-mi señor ángelus...-susurro luna con lagrimas en los ojos- y...yo... lo siento tanto**

**-luna...- sonrió acariciando al gata negra que estaba a salado**

**-mi señor...- dijo arete mis con solemnidad- lady atenea necesita su ayuda...**

**Andrew levanto su mira por fuera de la telaraña una joven peleaba con todas sus fuerzas por protegerlos... no lo pensó mucho con agilidad se levanto**

**-Andrew estas bien?-pregunto lita con voz llorosa**

**Andrew se giro a verla era aun mas hermosa que lo que el como ángelus recordaba- si lita- le sonrió y caricia su mejilla- estoy bien...**

**Esa sencilla muestra de cariño eso que lita se sonrojara**

**Andrew sonrió al verla así siempre desde hace mil años a doraba el sonrojo de lita...**

**-triangulo nebuloso...!- grito Seth... su ataque atravesó la sombra de lady atenea y el golpe impacto directo en su cuerpo sin que ella pudiera defenderse...**

**-lady atenea!- grito ami aterrada viendo como la joven caía cerca de ella**

**-maldición...- susurro Andrew- rayo de sol!**

**Una inmensa luz los cubrió de repente Andrew fue cubierto por una armadura blanca como el marfil con destellos dorados en su pecho relucía el símbolo del sol y de luna...**

**-aleteo del fénix!- grito Andrew**

**-que demonios...-rugió Seth- quien eres tu insolente!**

**- soy un guerrero del sol...-dijo con un poco de arrogancia Andrew- soy ángelus el caballero del fénix...**

**ENTRE LAS SOMBRAS...**

**-hermano al fin has despertado...-susurro sailor sun con lagrimas en los ojos**

**-el ultimo eclipse se acerca...-susurro a su lado sailor White fire**

**-ya no hay tiempo que perder...-dijo fermente sailor blue fire- hay que encontrar a apolo**

**-tu venganza tentar que esperar- susurro sailor black fire...**

**-no serenity pagara caro lo que me hizo...-dijo furiosa girándose hacia sus sailor- por ahora no la atacare... pero no me alejare de Endimión**

**-lady atenea te lo ha prohibido!- dijo asustada sailor White fire**

**-ella dijo que Gemini no puede estar cerca de Endimión...-dijo seria- pero no dijo nada sobre naboru...**

**EN EL CAMPO DE BATALLA..**

**-maldito cretino!-rugió Seth**

**-Seth detente...!-dijo la voz furiosa de una mujer**

**-pero...-dijo el confuso**

**-es una orden ceo!- dijo furiosa- vuelve!**

**-maldicion nos volveremos haber caballero del fenix!-dijo furioso**

**-atenea estas bien...-pregunto ángelus ala joven que en esos momentos era atendida por ami y rei**

**-Ángelus...-susurro con debilidad- lo siento!**

**-atenea...-susurro- tranquila este era mi destino...**

**-maldito destino- dijo en voz baja**

**el sonrió- el destino siempre se cumple- afirmo**

**-hablas como ella- dijo molesta**

**-ella en donde esta...-pregunto**

**- no lo se hace tres años cayo en un sueño profundo...-afirmo mirando a los ahí presentes- no la hemos podido despertar**

**-mmm y el no puede ayudar...-dijo señalando a Darién**

**- no por ahora- dijo desviando a la mirada**

**-por que estas aquí?- cuestiono**

**-apolo esta por despertar...- dijo con seguridad poniéndose de pie- puedo sentirlo**

**-así que tratara de eso la profecía del fin de los tiempos- aseguro**

**-si...- secundo- debo irme aun tengo mucho que hacer...**

**-atenea te volveré haber?- pregunto mientras la tomaba del brazo**

**Lita observaba la escena junto con los demás y se veía muy triste lo cual no paso desapercibido por lady atenea**

**- si...- sonrió con tristeza- eso es lo mas probable...- sonrió mientras se alejaba en una densa niebla...-por cierto lady júpiter- dijo a lo lejos solo existe una segunda oportunidad aprovéchala!**

**Dejando así a una muy confundida lita...**

**MIENTRAS EN ALGUN LUGAR DEL PLATENA TIERRA...**

**-ya estoy aquí rea...-dijo furioso Seth**

**Mientras que de las sombras una mujer joven de cabello largo de color lila y ojos de mismo color se aproxima el**

**-eres un estúpido- dijo furiosa soltándole una bofetada- mal nacido... has despercato auto de los guardianes de Andrómeda**

**-maldita seas rea!- dijo Seth colocando una mano en la mejilla donde rea le había golpeado- como que desperté a uno de sus guardianes ...-dijo recordando lo ocurrió hace solo unas horas**

**-si imbécil ángelus de fenix es uno de los generales guardianes de la princesa Andrómeda...-dijo furiosa**

**-por ahora nos mantendremos alejados de los guardianes de los planetas entendido!- dijo sumamente molesta...**

**Continuara…**


	6. DARIEN Y NABORU

**CAPITULO 5. DARIEN Y NABORU**

**Habían pasado cinco días desde Andrew despertara como ángelus…**

**-y naboru?- le pregunto Darién a Andrew**

**- esta viendo lo un curso de diseño… la verdad es que solo he hablado con ella por teléfono- sonrió con tristeza Andrew- no la he visto desde ese día…**

**-Andrew yo…-decía Darién- lo siento me hubiera gustado que tuvieras una vida mas normal…**

**-mmm… este es mi desdono Darién…-dijo viendo a los ojos- como Andrómeda decía el destino tiene muchos caminos…**

**-Andrómeda… - susurro- por más que lo intento Andrew no el recuerdo…**

**-pronto Darién...- susurro Andrew- pronto recordaras quien es lo se…**

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL TEMPLO…**

**-lita como van las cosas con Andrew?- le dijo mina con una sonrisa picara**

**-bien mina…-suspira- es… tan romántico…**

**-y lo que le falta- sonrió serena- mis recuerdos son pocos pero se con seguridad que su amor por ti no ha cambado nada…**

**-mira serena quien diría que Andrew es tu primo…-sonrió rei**

**-Me pregunto…- susurro Ami- si su hermana ara lo posible por buscarlo?...**

**EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE NABORU**

**-Grecia y alba vallan a Italia…- susurro naboru- a reglen todo para nuestra estadía ahí…**

**-el esta ahí?- pregunto con curiosidad cleo**

**-si a un que su esencia a un no es muy fuerte…- susurro**

**-entonces partiremos hoy mismo- anuncio gracia**

**-si es lo mejor- dijo naboru con desgano- mañana cleo y yo las alcanzaremos**

**-mañana naboru es mejor si nos vamos hoy- dijo animada cleo**

**-no a un tengo que despedirme de alguien…- susurro con tristeza y se encerró en su cuarto, tomo su celular y le mando un mensaje a Darién…**

**EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE DARIEN…**

**Hacia ya dos horas que Andrew se había marchado de ahí…**

**Cuando el celular de Darién sonó…**

**Oh baby don't you know I suffer?**

**Oh baby can you hear me moan?**

**You caught me under false pretenses**

**How long before you let me go?**

**You set my soul alight**

**You set my soul alight**

**Darién tomo su celular y vio que era un mensaje de Naboru…**

**Numero desconocido;**

**HOLA DARIEN **

**NECESITO HABLAR **

**CONTIGO URGENTEMENTE**

**POR FAVOR**

**ATTE NABORU.**

**Darién medito un momento y acepto ambos quedaron de verse en la torre de Tokio en una hora…**

**EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE NABORU…**

**-Chicas voy a salir- dijo naboru**

**-quieres que te acompañe?- se ofreció cleo**

**-no es necesario- sonrió- solo voy a dar una vuelta.**

**-segura?- le pregunto Grecia**

**-si regreso pronto-sonrió….**

**MIENTRAS EN CASA DE SERENA…**

**Serena estaba en su cuarto tratando de estudiar pero no lo conseguía…**

**-(tengo en presentimiento de que algo malo va aposar)-pensaba para ella…-(pero que no logro descifrar que)**

**-princesa serenity!- susurro una voz melodiosa- princesa serenity!**

**-tu… por favor dime quien eres?- suplico serena…**

**De repente serena ya no estaba en su cuarto si no en el antiguo palacio de la luna**

**-bienvenida a casa princesa- susurro la voz**

**-dime por favor quien eres?- volvió a suplicar serena**

**De entre las sobras apareció la figura de una mujer de su estatura con el cabello largo en su mano derecha portaba un báculo parecido al de sailor plus…**

**-un no es tiempo princesa- dijo con amabilidad la voz**

**-pronto nos encontraremos- susurro otra vos igual de dulce y otra mujer apareció su cabello llegaba casi al suelo – solo te pedimos un poco de paciencia y fe.**

**-princesa… -susurro la primera voz- se fuerte y pase lo que pase confía en ti!**

**-nosotras siempre estaremos ahí!- susurrón juntas.**

**MIENTRAS EN LA CASA DE HARUKA Y MICHIRU…**

**DING DONG!, DING DONG!**

**-yo abro!- grito haruka quien se apresuraba abrir.**

**-hola papa haruka!- dijo una joven de cabello negro corto **

**-hotaru!- grito haruka**

**-haru quien es?- pregunto michiru saliendo de la cocina**

**-mama michiru!- la joven corrió emociona**

**-hotaru!- grito michiru mientras la abrazaba hotaru que tenia ya casi quince años y estaba casi de la estatura de michiru**

**-hotaru, dinos por que estas aquí?- le cuestiono haruka**

**-donde esta setsuna?- pregunto michiru.**

**-bueno pues verán…- comenzó a relatar hotaru- he sentido la presencia de la dinastía del sol y del príncipe de la luna…**

**- el príncipe de la luna?- dijeron al unísono haruka y michiru**

**-si, pero no soy yo la indicada para contarles…-suspiro- mejor vallamos al templo ahí se enteraran de todo…**

**-y setsuna?- volvió a preguntar michiru**

**-esta reuniendo a las demás, junto con luna y Artemis- sonrió- demoños prisa…**

**MIENTRAS EN LA TORRE DE TOKIO…**

**-hola Darién!- saludo naboru**

**-hola naboru, dime de que querías hablar?- le pregunto extrañado.**

**Naboru suspiro- mi amor a un no recuerdas nada- dijo decepcionada mientras se acerba a el para besarlo**

**-naboru no se de que hablas?- dijo Darién mientras se separaba de ella**

**-mírame Darién- dijo llorando- soy yo Gemini tu princesa!**

**-Gemini?- dijo Darién confundido extrañamente el nombre le era familiar**

**-si Gemini, la mujer con la que ibas a tener un hijo!- le grito llorando- hace mil años tu y yo, íbamos a tener un hijo!**

**- no es imposible!- dijo Darién molesto**

**-no Darién- sollozo- yo estaba embarazada cuando apolo príncipe de la luna me mato!**

**La cabeza de Darién comenzó a dolerle… y poco a poco los recuerdos comenzaron a invadirlo cono flashes…**

**Naboru se acerco a el y lo trato de abrazar- mírame Darién, siempre supiste que nuestro destino era estar juntos…- le dijo segura**

**-no naboru- dijo Darién con lagrimas en los ojos- nuestro destino no era ese y lo sabes…- dijo apartándola de nuevo- yo ya no te amo- dijo con tristeza amo a serena mas que a mi vida…**

**-se… re…na- dijo naboru con odio- ella esa maldita zorra traicionera mando a su hermano para matarme y quitarme de su camino!- dijo con furia**

**-no serena es incapaz- dijo Darién molesto- ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella y hacerle daño naboru- dijo Darién con firmeza**

**-o que?- contesto con recelo naboru- me mataras tu Darién? Me mataras?**

**- no…- susurro el- no lo are.**

**-te amo Darién…- susurro mientras se alejaba de el corriendo…**

**-naboru!- grito Darién pero naboru no se detuvo**

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL TEMPLO…**

**-muy bien ya estamos todas aquí- dijo rei confundida**

**- setsuna dinos que pasa?- pregunto Ami**

**-si setsuna dinos por que tu y hotaru no habían aparecido antes?- les cuestiono con recelo mina viéndolas a ambas.**

**-esperen serena a un no esta aquí!- dijo rei**

**-ni Darién y Andrew tampoco- secundo lita**

**- no es necesario que los príncipes estén presentes- dijo Artemis**

**- y por que no?- cuestiono haruka**

**- por que aun no es tiempo de que ellos se enteren de esta dolorosa verdad- dijo luna**

**-verdad que verdad?- pregunto confundida michiru**

**-esta…- anuncio hotaru abriendo sus manos de ahí sede proyectaba la imagen el milenio de plata...**

**-hace mil años- comenzó a relatar setsuna- en el milenio de plata… como todas saben había dos princesas la princesa neith que era la mayor y serena la menor… serena fue coronada Reyna de la luna al ser la primera en casarse pero neith llena de odio arrojo una maldicion sabré ella y su descendencia…**

**PASADO LUNAR MIL AÑOS ATRÁS…**

**-neith!- gritaba la Reyna serena**

**- no neith… murió… jajaja- rio malignamente la mujer que estaba delante de ella- mírame serena ahora soy neherenia-**

**- aléjate de mi esposa- gritaba el rey avalan**

**- solo viene a traerte un presente querida hermana- dijo con ternura- de la casa de Selene diosa de la luna nacerán dos niños idénticos- dijo con voz de ultra tumba- pero su castigo por gobernar lo que es mío será de uno de ellos liberara la profesa del fin de los tiempos…**

**-no!-grito horrorizada la Reyna- no neherenia!- suplico**

**-si hermana uno de tus amados hijos será la rencarnación de cronos- jajaja y diciendo esto desapareció…**

**FIN DEL PASADO LUNAR…**

**-pasaron los meses- siguió su relato setsuna- y la Reyna dio a luz a dos niños, serenity y apolo ambos idénticos los reyes tenían miedo por las palabras de neherenia, así que la cazaron y la encerraron en el espejo… pero aun así no pidieron evitar que la profecía se cumpliera pues en la tierra una niña nacía Andrómeda princesa de la tierra la ultima descendiente de atenea la diosa de la sabiduría… ella y su hermano Endimión completaban el circulo de los descendientes de los dioses…- termino de decir setsuna**

**-aun así no termino por entender de que profecía hablan?- dijo ami confundida**

**- yo les explicare!- dijo la voz de lady atenea…**

**EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE DARIEN…**

**Darién regresaba a su casa confundido…**

**Pregón tandeos por que no había recordado a Gemini antes?...**

**Ni si quiera había recordado que iba atener un hijo con ella?...**

**Se sentó en su sofá y ahí se quedo profundamente dormido…**

**Cuando una visión le llego…**

**VISION DE DARIEN…**

**Se encontraba en la sala del trono de un castillo ahí había cuatro tronos el primero tenia un corazón grabado en oro con el símbolo de la tierra a dentro al igual que los otros tres, solo que el segundo tenia una corona alrededor, el tercero tenia el símbolo de los dioses atravesando la corona y el corazón, y el ultimo no tenia corona como el primero sino que este tenia el símbolo de la tierra y el de los dioses cruzados…**

**-hijo mío- dijo una voz grave llena de ternura**

**Darién se giro y vio a un hombre parecido a el solo que con los ojos color cafés, y portando la corona de la tierra**

**-Endimión…- susurro- ya no reconoces ni a tu propio padre?**

**-papa?!- dijo Darién mientras se acercaba a rey para abrazarlo mientras lo hacia se transformaba en Endimión.**

**-hijo mío- susurraba- ha llegado el momento en que despiertes como el heredero de este planeta- le decía el rey**

**-papa yo… yo aun no me siento preparado- decía Endimión mirando el suelo**

**-Endimión…- decía el rey haciendo que Endimión levantara la mirada- el destino debe cumplirse…- susurro- deberás resistir esta ultima batalla y pelear por lo que amas.**

**-pero padre…- dijo compungido- yo no soy tan buen rey como tu**

**-hijo mío- sonrió- tu eres mejor rey que yo- dijo con firmeza el rey- además el cambio ya a comenzado- dijo girándose hacia los tronos...**

**Donde lentamente ante los ojos de Endimión estos iban cambiando**

**De ser solo cuatro pasaron hacer tres y los grados de los mismos también habían cambiado… El de la izquierda tenia un corazón con el símbolo de la tierra en el centro y su alrededor una corona, el de en medio tenia un corazón encerrado con un rombo y en el centro el símbolo de la luna, el de la derecha tenia un corazón con el símbolo de la tierra y la luna entre cruzados…**

**Continuara…**


	7. Chapter 7 SOL VS LA LUNA

**CAPITULO 6 SOL VS LA LUNA**

**Darién había visto el futuro su visión le indicaba que pronto la utopía de Tokio de cristal estaba cerca…**

**MIENTRAS EN EL PARQUE NUM 10…**

**Serena había salido de su casa se sentía muy confundida no sabia que pensar, o que sentir con respecto a lo que estaba pasando… todo era muy extraño…**

**-así te quería encontrar!- dijo naboru furiosa**

**-Naboru- susurro serena mirándola con ternura- pasa algo malo?**

**-basta serenity quita ya esa cara de niña buena por que yo te la creo!- contesto**

**Serena confundida le pregunto- serenity… por que me has llamado así?-**

**-fácil querida prima por que yo soy Gemini…- dijo con orgullo y así mismo se transformo- por el poder de sol transformación…**

**La transformación de salior sun era igual ala sailor moon eternal solo que su traje era dorado…**

**-terminemos con esto de una vez querida prima…- dijo furiosa- lluvia de fuego!**

**-no sailor sun tenemos que hablar – decía serena esquivando el ataque **

**- tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar- dijo molesta**

**- deja me explicarte- suplicaba serena**

**-explicar… explicar que?- dijo sarcásticamente- que mandaste a tu hermano a matarme?**

**-no sailor sun eso no es cierto…- dijo serena con lagrimas en los ojos.**

**-eres una arpía…- dijo furiosa sailor sun- traidora, asesina… tu y tu… maldito hermano mataron a mi bebe!...**

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL TEMPLO…**

**- yo les explicare!- dijo la voz de lady atenea quien apareció de entre las sombras- eos… hermana- decía mientras se acercaba a setsuna.**

**-atenea!- dijo sonriendo mientras la abrazaba.**

**-ustedes son hermanas?- cuestiono haruka.**

**-así es princesa hededet- dijo haciendo una reverencia hacia haruka- yo soy atenea hermana menor eos, princesa de Plutón guardiana de las puertas del tártaro y mensajera de los dioses.**

**-lady atenea…- susurro Ami- nos puede usted explicar a que profecía se refieren?**

**-Por supuesto princesa Eunice- dijo sonriendo mientras extendía sus manos una inmensa luz apareció y en ella apareció el universo…**

**EL UNIVERSO SEIS MIL AÑOS EN EL PASADO…**

**-HACE SEIS MIL AÑOS APROXIMADAMENTE EL UNIVERSO ERA REGIDO POR LOS DIOSES- dijo lady atenea con voz potente- EL PADRE DE LOS DIOSES PRINCIPALES ERA KRONOS DIOS DEL TIEMPO Y DESTINY DIOSA DEL DESTINO,**

**SUS HIJOS ERAN ZEUS DIOS DEL TRUENO, PESEIDON DIOS DE LAS AGUAS, HADES DIOS DEL INFRAMUNDO…- hizo una pausa mientras que las salior observaban con detenimiento a la diosa destiny cuyos ojos eran muy parecidos a los de serena estos mostraban ternura y paz- PERO KRONOS TUBO OTROS DOS HIJOS CON GAIA DIOSA TITAN DE COSECHA, SUS HIJOS FUERON; REA DIOSA TITAN DE LA MATERNIDAD Y CEO DIOS TITAN DE LA CIENCIA...- dejando a las sailor sorprendidas ya era el mismo que las había atacado cuando Andrew despertó…-KRONOS TENIA MIEDO DE QUE ALGUNO DE SUS HIJOS MAYORES LO DE ROCARA Y TOMARA SU LUGAR COMO REY DE LOS DIOSES Y DE LOS HOMBRES E INTENTO DESDRUIRLOS… CREADO ASI UNA GUERRA ENTRE ELLOS… PERO DESTINY NO PERMITIRIA QUE SU TIRANIA LLEGARA MAS LEJOS CREO NUEVOS DIOSES DE SU MENTE NACIO MORFEO DIOS DE LOS SUEÑOS, DE SU CORAZON HERA DIOSA DEL MATRIMONIO,Y DE SU CUERPO NACIO HERMES DIOS MENSAJERO DE LOS DIOSES… - suspiro lady atenea- PERO REA NO NE QUEDO ATRÁS VIENDO LO QUE DESTINY HIZO ENGENDRO CON CEO TAMBIEN TRES HIJOS TETIS DIOSA DEL MAR, SETH DIOS DE LAS TINIEBLAS Y A MAAT DIOSA DE LA JUSTICIA… SIN EMBARGO SOLO EL DIOS SETH SIGUIO A SUS PADRES EN ESTA GUERRA… LOS INTENTOS DE LOS DIOSES PARA VENCER A KRONOS ERAN POCOS EL SIEMPRE LOGRABA SALIR A VANCE DE LA LUCHA SOLO EL PODER DE DESTINY ERA EL UNICO QUE PODIA DERROTARLO YA QUE EN ELLA SE ENCONTRABA EL PODER MAS GRANDE DEL UNIVERSO…- lady atenea dejo salir un sollozo- Y ANTES DE QUE KRONOS LE QUITARA SU PODER SE SUICIDO NO SIN DIVIDIR SU PODER EN TRES CRISTALES UNO ERA EL CRISTAL DE LA VIDA…-la imagen que aparecía frente ellas era la del cristal de plata, lo cual caso sorpresa entre ellas – EL CUAL POSE LA CUALIDAD DE DAR LA INMORTALIDAD A QUIEN LO PORTA, EL SEGUNDO ERA EL CRIASTAL DEL CORAZON…- la imagen era de un cristal de corazón pero de varios colores- EL CUAL SU MISION ES MANTENER EN ARMONIA LOS CORAZONES Y BRINDAR FORTALEZA , EL ULTIMO FUE EL CRISTAL DEL ALMA…- ante ellos a pareció un cristal en forma de semilla estelar de mil colores- ESTE CRISTAL ES CAPAZ DE PURIFICAR UN ALMA CONTAMINADA...-suspiro lady atenea- Y ENGREGO ESTOS TRES CRISTALES A SU HIJO POSEIDON NO SIN ANTES DECIRLE A KRONOS DE LA CASA DE ZEUS NACERIAN TRES HEREDEROS QUE LO ELIMINARIAN PARA SIEMPRE… ZEUS, POSEIDON Y HADES AL VER LO OCURRIDO ENCERRARON A KRONOS EN EL HABISMO HELP, SIN EMBARGO CEOS, REA Y SETH SEGUIAN LIBRES EL TIEMPO PASO Y NUEVOS DIOSES NACIERON…**

**DE LA CASA DE ZEUS NACIO ATENEA DIOSA DE ESTRATEGIA Y PROTECTORA DE LA TIERRA, ARES DIOS DE LA GUERRA Y PROTECTOR DE MARTHE, AFRODITA DIOSA DEL AMOR Y PROTECTORA DE VENUS , ARTEMISA DIOSA DE LA PUREZA Y PROTECTORA DE LA LUNA, APOLO DIOS DE LA VERDAD Y PROTECTOR DEL SOL, Y IRIS DIOSA DE LOS CIELOS…**

**DE LA CASA DE POSEIDON NACIO ANTIRITE DIOSA DEL MAR TRANQUILO Y PROTECTORA DE NEPTUNO, TRITON DIOS GUARDIAN DE LAS MAREAS Y GUARDIAN DE MERCURIO , NEFTIS DIOSA DE LA CREACION Y PROTECTORA DE SATURNO Y ISIS DIOSA DE LA SALUD Y PROTECTORA DE URANO…**

**DE LA CASA DE HADES NACIO OSIRIS DIOS DE LA TIERRA FERTIL Y PRETECTOR DE JUPITER, RA DIOS LOS ESPIRITUS Y PROTECTOR DE PLUTON, Y PERSES DIOS DE LA DESTRUCCION… **

**DOS MIL AÑOS PASARON Y REA, CEO Y SETH IDEARON UN PLAN PARA QUE KRONOS ESCAPARA Y SI UNA NUEVA GUERRA SE LLEVO A CABO DONDE TODOS LOS DIOSES PELEARON… SIN EMBARGO SOLO QUEDARON EN PIE TRES DIOSAS ATENEA, ARTEMISA E IRIS LAS TRES DIOSAS UNIERON SU PODER INVOCANDO LA FUERZA DE DESTINY LOGARNDO ENCERRAR A KRONOS, REA, CEO Y SETH EN EL TARTARO, COLOCANDO AHÍ SUS SELLOS…**

**PERO GEA ORACULO DE LOS DIOSES ANUNCIO MIL AÑOS MAS TARDE UNA PROFECIA QUE CAMBIARIA EL DESTINO DEL MUNDO…- dijo con voz suélenme lady atenea y de la luz que despedía sus manos salió una voz melodiosa y anuncio…-**

"**DE LA CASA DE ZEUS NACERA UNO AL QUE A SU SANGRE TRAICIONARA Y EN KRONOS SE CONVERTIRA… TODO SERA CAOS Y LAS TINIEBLAS REYNARAN… DE ESTA MISMA CASA NACERAN LAS TRES ELEGIDAS QUE LO ELIMINARAN, CUANDO LOS SELLOS SE ROMPAN EL CAOS COMENZARA… Y TODO CUANTO HE DICHO SUSEDERA CUANDO EL ULTIMO HEREDERO DE ATENEA NAZCA…"- y así la luz desapareció.**

**-esta chicas es la profecía del fin de los tiempos…- susurro lady atenea esbozando una débil sonrisa**

**-quien son las elegidas?- cuestión rei**

**- hace mil años las tres elegidas aparecieron…- dijo triste- princesa reiko pero nunca ante nosotros…**

**-tendremos que buscarlas…-dijo decidida michiru**

**-no eso no es necesario- sonrio lady atenea- ellas apareceran cuando sea el momento de hacerlo- dijo con voz firme**

**- bueno quien es andromeda?- dijo mina llena de curiosidad, ganandose una mirada de desaprobacion de las chicas…**

**-mmm…- suspiro lady atenea – la princesa andromeda es la hermana menor del principe endimion**

**-que!- gritaron todas**

**-asi es- dijo con voz fuerte setsuna- andromeda es la hermana menor del principe endimion y tambien es la sailor de la tierra-**

**- pero entonces por que nunca ha aprecido con nosotros?- cuestiono michichiru**

**-andromeda es una sailor de plata, princesa nereida- dijo timidamente lady atenea- su misión es proteger la galaxia central, la galaxia de atenea-suspiro- ella no puede interferir en sus batallas, ni siquiera yo tengo permitido eso…**

**-luna eso es verdad?- pregunto ami un tanto molesta**

**-si ami eso es cierto…- susurro- pero eso es una historia que después les contare-dijo muy seria la gatita**

**-(lady atenea!)-dijo una voz en la mente de esta**

**-( si mi señora?)-respondió mentalmente**

**-(mi niña esta en peligro, cumple inmediatamente mi encargo!)- dijo preocupada la voz**

**- princesas del sistema solar!- llamo lady atenea- si me he presentado ante ustedes es por que artemisa diosa de la pureza me ha enviado- dijo con voz segura que dando entre de las chicas- he venido a devolverles sus recuerdos y a ustedes luna y Artemis regresarles lo que serena Reyna de la luna les quito- diciendo esto de sus manos emergió una luz**

**De repente haruka, michiru, hotaru, mina, lita, rei y Ami cayeron de rodillas sosteniéndose la cabeza mientras que luna y Artemis caen desmalladas...**

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 8 RECUERDOS

**CAPITULO 7 RECUERDOS…**

**Los recuerdos empezaron a inundarlas flashazos de su vida pasada iban y venían, el dolor era insoportable haruka se aferraba a su corazón como si su vida dependiera de ello, michiru no paraba de llorar, hotaru se abrazaba a si misma, mina no soportando mas el dolor caía desmallada, lita se encontraba total mente doblada, rei tenia la mirada perdida, Ami… Ami sujetaba su cabeza con fuerza…**

**Los minutos pasaron…**

**-están bien?- pregunto setsuna a lady atenea mientras se acercaba a Ami**

**-si ya casi termina- dijo mirando a luna y Artemis que están cambiando a su forma humana- pronto comprenderán todo- susurro**

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL PARQUE…**

**Basta por favor escúchame!- suplicaba serena mal herida**

**-escucharte… jajá para que?- dijo con ironía sailor sun- solo dices mentiras!... fuego eterno extermina!...**

**EN CASA DE ANDREW…**

**Ring, ring, ring,**

**El teléfono de Andrew sonaba…**

**-hola?- contesto el joven despreocupado**

**-Andrew eres tu?- pregunto una voz femenina**

**-si, quien habla?- dijo desconcertado**

**-soy cleo la amiga de naboru- susurro preocupado**

**-asi te recuerdo le pasa algo a naboru?- dijo alarmado**

**-bueno es que salió hace mas de una hora y no ha vuelto- murmuro**

**-pues aquí no ha venido- dijo inquieto**

**-Andrew crees que pueda estar con Darién?- sugirió la chica**

**-quizás le marcare ok- susurro- estaremos en contacto sobre cualquier novedad.**

**-gracias Andrew- y colgó…**

**(Tengo un mal presentimiento) pensó Andrew marco a Darién…**

**EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE DARIEN…**

**-algo mas hijo mío- susurro el rey- la luna corre peligro, el sol quiere destruirla y solo la tierra puede salvarla…**

**Darién no contesto la visión de su padre pronto se esfumo…**

**Ring, ring, ring,**

**Su teléfono sonaba cada vez mas fuerte… hasta que contesto la contestadora el solo pensaba en las últimas palabras de su padre…**

**Soy Darién por el momento no me encuentro por favor deja tu mensaje después del tono…**

**Tuuuuuuuu….**

**-Darién soy Andrew…-suspiro el joven- naboru no aparece…- el chico izo una pausa…**

**A eso se refería su padre naboru quería a serena…**

**-Andrew… soy Darién- murmuro- creo saber con quien esta naboru**

**- estas seguro?- pregunto curioso el joven**

**-te veo en el parque numero diez- susurro y colgó salió de su departamento con un mal presentimiento….**

**DEMARTAMENTO DE NABORU…**

**Cleo observaba con detenimiento el fuego blanco que tenia en la mano imágenes de un pasado lejano se reflejaban en el…**

**(Por fin has recordado reiko) pensaba –que haces?- le cuestiono Grecia**

**Observándola.**

**-nada solo recuerdo- murmuro (pronto estaremos juntas de nuevo hermanita)**

**-no te lastimes con eso reiko no, nos recuerda- susurro con melancolía cuando el teléfono sonó…**

**Ring, ring, ring**

**-debe de ser Andrew- murmuro cleo **

**-a lo- contesto**

**-hola puedo hablar con cleo- dijo una voz masculina**

**- si permíteme- se alejo del teléfono y se giro hacia su hermana- es Andrew**

**Cleo corrió al teléfono y contesto- hola Andrew tienes noticias por nosotras aun no- susurro**

**-no hable con Darién y me pidió que lo viera en el parque numero diez las veo haya- murmuro y colgó**

**-que ocurre?- pregunto Grecia intrigada **

**Creo que naboru esta cazando a serena…- susurro cleo**

**-que?- gritaron alba y Grecia al mismo tiempo**

**-hay que ir al parque numero diez ya!- tomo sus llaves y salió a toda prisa del departamento…**

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL TEMPLO…**

**La transformación de luna y Artemis había terminado, y las chicas poco a poco iban recobrando la compostura…**

**Ami se levanto y fue hacia michiru… el abrazo y susurro- ahora lo comprendo porque me sentía tan unida a ti desde que nos conocimos- sonrio**

**-yo también Eunice… mi pequeña hermanita…- sollozo**

**-mmm… mmm- se aclaro la garganta lady atenea- no hay tiempo tenemos que ir nos- apresuro**

**-no aun no solo contestanos una preguntas y te seguiremos por favor- suplico rei**

**Lady atenea miro a setsuna y esta asunto con la cabeza luego suspiro y contesto- cuales preguntas?**

**-mis hermanos esmeralda y ferio están bien? Están con vida o están muertos?- cuestiono mina**

**-la princesa esmeralda esta bien, al igual que el príncipe ferio y pronto los vera- sonrio con gentileza**

**- mi hermano…- murmuro lita- el también tendrá que recordar el pasado?**

**-me temo que si princesa- dijo con tristeza**

**-mi hermano águila esta bien, el también tendrá que recordar- cuestiono haruka**

**-el suyo también – murmuro**

**-mi hermana es buena cierto…- dijo preocupada hotaru- nadeisko es buena?**

**- si princesa morrigan es muy buena y una excelente sailor- susurro- algo mas**

**-yo…- cuando rei iba a formular su pregunta luna la interrumpió**

**-serena esta en peligro puedo sentirlo!- grito su grito fue tan sutil**

**Todas voltearon haberla luna te su aspecto humano su cabello largo color morado, su piel blanca, sus ojos violetas portaba un vestido amarillo con morado, un dije de media luna y la media luna en la frente.**

**-yo también- murmuro una voz masculina, era armas en su forma humana, era alto de cabello blanco largo, su piel blanca sus ojos azules, un traje blanco un dije de media luna y la media luna en su frente.**

**-de vemos irnos hay que salvar a princesa!- grito setsuna y todas se echaron a correr…**

**Continuara…. **


	9. Chapter 9LA APARICION DE LA DIOSA ATENEA

**CAPITULO 8. LA APARICION DE LA DIOSA ATENEA**

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL PARQUE…**

**-por favor escúchame- suplico de nuevo serena**

**-eres patética…- dijo sailor sun mirándola con desprecio- transfórmate y demuestra que la gran sailor moon será digna de ser la reina de este planeta!**

**-noo…-dijo decidida serena – no pienso pelear contigo!**

**-maldicion!- grito cleo**

**-esta loca!- murmuro Grecia- ahí vienen las patéticas transfórmense- ordeno a sus hermanas…**

**-Serenaaa!- gritaron las chicas serena se veía mal herida **

**-chicas transformémonos- sugirió mina**

**-por el poder de Neptuno!**

**-por el poder de júpiter!**

**-por el poder de marte!**

**-por el poder de mercurio!**

**-por el poder de venus!**

**-por el poder de Saturno!**

**-por el poder de Plutón!**

**-transformación!**

**Las siete sailor se transformaron y se dirigieron a donde serena se encontraba…**

**-vaya, vaya pero si son las patéticas sailor scouts- rio sailor Black fire**

**-a donde creen que van tontas- murmuro sailor blue fire**

**-háganse a un lada estúpidas- grito lady atenea**

**-lo sentimos no lo aremos- murmuraron ambas**

**-muévanse- dijo sailor satur poniéndose en pose de ataque siendo imitada por sailor venus y sailor uranus**

**-nooo…-grito sailor mars- por favor no**

**-hazte a un lado sailor mars- dijo molesta sailor uranus**

**-no…- dijo decidida- lo siento- poniéndose entre ambos grupos**

**-será mejor que la escuches- susurro una voz a su espalda atrás de ella avía una joven de cabellos rubios, ojos azules con u traje parecido al de sailor moon súper s solo que sus botas eran blancas y su falda blanca con dorado.**

**-Sailor White fire to?- question lady atenea**

**-deja de llorar estúpida!-grito sailor sun Mientras serena no paraba de llorar- acaso nunca cambiaras?-pregunto molesta**

**-nooo- grito serena**

**-tierra…- grito sailor uranus**

**-noooo- volvió a gritar sailor mars**

**.por que no?-cuestiono emi preocupada**

**Sailor mars se giro hacia las sailor del fuego eterno y sollozo- por que ellas son mis hermanas…**

**-que?- gritaron todas**

**-por favor hikari. Hikaru, casumi basta- sollozo**

**-reiko…-murmuraron**

**Es ahí- grito Darién quien llegaba corriendo con Andrew…**

**-estoy harta acabare contigo…-dijo furiosa sailor sun…- explosión solar!**

**Sin pensarlo Darién se transformo en Endymión el cristal de su corazón salió de su pecho**

**-muro de cristal!-grito poniéndose entre sailor sun y serena.**

**Haciendo que todo el ataque le diera de lleno a el rompiendo el cristal de su corazón en mil pedazos…**

**-Endymión!- grito serena**

**A lo lejos todos observaban sorprendidos… de repente la tierra comenzó a temblar, relámpagos y truenos empezaron aparecer… una lluvia torrencial caía en toda la tierra…**

**EN ALGUN PUNTO LEJANO…**

**-el cambio esta ocurriendo- murmuro rea- ceo amado mío ven…**

**Un hombre alto de cabellos castaños apareció frente a ella portaba una toga griega con detalles dorados. **

**-dime querida…-dijo con voz sedosa**

**-el heredero esta por despertar encuéntralo…-le dijo**

**-como tu desees- susurro y después desapareció**

**-Seth…- susurro**

**-si rea…- dijo una voz desde las sombras**

**-vigila a los guardianes de los planetas- sonrio- y elimina a los que no pertenezcan a la corte solar.**

**-si rea…-murmuro….**

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL PARQUE…**

**Todos poco a poco se fueron acercando a donde Darién estaba…**

**-mira lo que has provocado- grito sailor sun a serena**

**-maldita!- grito sailor mars ambas iban a empezar a pelear cuando un rayo cayo cerca de ella una mujer piel blanca como el mármol, cabello negro y profundos ojos azules apareció ante ellos **

**-Endymión!- sollozo- hijo mío!**

**-mi señora yo…- murmuro lady atenea**

**Pero la mujer no la escuchaba entonces a clamo…**

**-andromeda princesa de la tierra, guerrera del destino cumple tu promesa!- grito…**

**EN LA MENTE DE DARIEN…**

**Darién se encontraba de nuevo en el palacio de la tierra en el salón del trono donde había visto a su padre cuando escucho unos pasos…**

**Poco a poco vio como una joven de piel blanca como el mármol, cabello negro, profundos ojos cafés, vestida con un vestido como el de la época medieval azul cielo con detalles dorados se acercaba a el con suavidad…**

**-Endymión hermano mío- susurro con voz melodiosa- no temas soy yo andromeda tu hermana**

**-andromeda- murmuro**

**-escucha…- suspiro- el ultimo eclipse esta por acercarse aquel traciano a su sangre ha despertado debes proteger a tu familia…- murmuro**

**-Gemini cree que serena…- no pudo terminar pues andromeda le silencio**

**-dile que el destino era asi… y que en el no hay cambios- sonrio- tu hija necear asegúraselo…**

**Y empezó alejarse**

**-andromeda te ver de nuevo?!-grito**

**-pronto dile a mama que e cumplido mi promesa-sonrio- asta pronto hermano mío.**

**MIENTRAS EN PARIS FRANCIA**

**Ocho jóvenes se encontraban en una mansión preciosa**

**-este clima no es normal- susurro una joven de cabellos castaños**

**-algo le debe haber pasado a Endymión- susurro una péquela de quince años de cabellos negros-**

**-recuerden lo que ella dijo…-murmuro otro de cabellos lilas**

**-pase lo que pase no lo buscan hasta que todos estén juntos- afirmo un peli verde**

**-chicos!- grito una peli azul-algo le pasa a ann!**

**En una recamara una joven de piel blanca como el mármol, cabello negro estaba recostada en una gran cama cuando su cuerpo comenzó a tener destellos dorados y levito…**

**Sus manos que hacían sobre su pecho se separaron y de su pecho salió un cristal de corazón dorado después ella desapareció… **

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL PARQUE…**

**Cerca de Darién una rosa plateada florecía y se abría la mujer que sostenía a Darién el tomo en sus manos y de ella salió un cristal de corazón color dorado y lo coloco en Darién**

**El abrió los ojos y vio a su madre**

**-mama?-pregunto**

**-si endimion-dijo llena de amor**

**-cumplió su promesa- susurro**

**-si- dijo limpiándose las lagrimas- sailor scouts y sailor del fuego eterno el ultimo eclipse esta cerca el traidor esta cerca no de caigan y cumplan su deber…**

**Diciendo esto desapareció…**

**-quien era ella?- pregunto sailor satur**

**- ella era la diosa atenea- murmuro Darién- mi madre- se levanto y miro a sailor sun que lloraba sin parar la abrazo y le dijo- lo siento…- la joven dejo de llorar y lo escucho- ese era el destino y tu lo sabes**

**-lady azura me lo dijo y no quise creer- sollozo- pero mi bebe nuestra bebe**

**-ella nacerá- sonrio- bajo la protección de la luna…**

**-(sailor shadow ven aquí)- dijo una voz mentalmente a lady atenea**

**-sailor sun y sailor del fuego eterno- llamo- encuentren al traidor**

**-es hora de irnos- dijo sailor black fire**

**-no importa lo que pase te odio serenity- susurro sailor sun**

**-espera- murmuro serena- el día de tu muerte…-sollozo- yo…**

**-que?- dijo sailor sun con incredulidad**

**-yo… murmuro serena**

**-ella amaba a Perseo- hablo Andrew- el guerrero de leo quien en ese entonces era guardián de andromeda.**

**-mientes!- grito sailor sun**

**-no…- murmuro Darién- yo no la conocí hasta unos meses depuse de tu muerte…**

**-quieren engañarme- rugió furiosa e indignada**

**-no…-intervino lady atenea- Perseo de leo amo a serenity mucho tiempo hasta que…**

**-andromeda- susurro sailor sun**

**-si…- suspiro- sin embargo eso no cambia nada… por hoy serenity no te matare pero la próxima vez juro que te matare…**

**-vámonos- la jalo lady atenea y desapareció con ellas bajo una densa neblina…**

**-quien será ese traidor del que todos hablas?- pensó serena en voz alta**

**-pronto lo sabrás- susurro Artemis**

**-Artemis!- grito asombrada serena- luna!**

**Ambos sonrieron**

**-por que?-pregunto Darién también sorprendido...**

**-porque lo que esta por venir es superior a todos nosotros- susurro luna…**

**E visto el cambio… Tokio de cristal esta por llegar- susurro Darién**

**Como es posible eso… tuve una visión….sonrio apenado**

**Vaya Darién estas recuperando tus poderes poco a poco me pregunto a que se deberá?...**

**Continuara…**


	10. Chapter 10 EPILOGO EL INICIO DEL ECLIPSE

**EPILOGO EL INICIO DEL ECLIPSE**

**EN LA TORRE DE TOKIO…**

**Cinco capas negras hondeaban el piso más alto de la torre de Tokio cuando lady atenea apareció**

**-llamo señora azura?- pregunto con solemnidad**

**-si sailor shadow land- dijo una voz- ya se han ido las sailor del fuego eterno?**

**-si mi señora- murmuro- yo misma las he dejado en el avión rumbo a Italia**

**-tu nueva misión será encontrar a los príncipes de la galaxia de andromeda- murmuro la voz-tráelos a la tierra.**

**-si mi señora- y después desapareció**

**-sailor moon shadow, sailor sunshade- llamo**

**-si mi señora- dijeron a coro ambas vestían igual que lady atenea**

**- sailor moon shadow tu buscaras a las sailor elements y a los guerreros de la luz- ordeno **

**- si mi señora- murmuro y desapareció**

**-sailor sunshade-dijo con voz demando- vigila el abismo de helm**

**-si mi señora-**

**-que aremos ahora azura?- continuo una voz femenina**

**-iremos a Andros a esperar a las demás elegidas- murmuro y desaparecieron...**

**Hola espero que este fic les allá gustado y tambien que lean la continuación que se llamara**

**He aquí un adelanto de… **

**SAILOR MOON LA ÚLTIMA BATALLA**

**EL ÚLTIMO ECLIPSE**

**_(Por fin estoy en Tokio) pensó mientras recorría las calles de la ciudad (pronto estaremos juntos querida serenity) sonrio (es una pena que Gemini no allá podido matarme y que allá muerto tratando de salvarte)…._**

**_(Princesa… princesa) la llamo una voz no era la misma de siempre aun que esta no era la primera vez que la escuchaba (toma el cristal de plata y de vuélveles la vida a tus amigas) susurro la voz (como yo no se como hacerlo) pensó (solo di vida estelar… poder universal)…_**

**_-El tiempo a llegado… la profecía debe de cumplirse- susurro rea con voz siniestra…_**

**No se lo pierdan….**

**Xoxox**


End file.
